Journey of the Strongest Red Dragon Emperor
by mr.e1999
Summary: A boy raised in loneliness for something he did not do, trains to become stronger. In order to protect all he holds dear. Read as he blazes a trail through the night sky, as he meets friends and enemies alike. He is a transmigrant, a jinchuuriki, and the strongest Red Dragon Emperor. Read the journey of one Naruto Uzumaki. 3 world crossover, Naruto x Akame ga Kiru x Highschool DxD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto, Akame ga kill or Highschool dxd. Nor any anime am using for this fic, that belongs to the creators of the anime. Am just a guy who wants to give you all a good read, no matter if it good or bad, so I hope you enjoy this

Naruto x Akame

 **Journey of the Strongest Red Dragon Emperor**

Naruto Uzumaki gaze at the room of his hospital bed, thinking what went wrong on his mission. You see him and his friends who were Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Neji went on a mission to stop Sasuke Uchiha from going to the traitor Orochimaru, but that mission failed. Since Sasuke did make it to the Village Hidden by Sound, it suck it really did, each of them gave there all on that mission but in the end they failed, most of them almost dyeing in the end. You could say the best part of the mission was them all surviving in the end.

"I could have won." Naruto mumbled, it was true at the end Naruto and Sasuke were facing of at the Valley of the End. But Naruto lose because he held back during the clash between Naruto Rasengan vs Sasuke Chidori, if Naruto did not chose to scratch Sasuke headband than Naruto would have won the battle. At the end Sasuke got away, Naruto was left with wounded pride and a scar on his chest. (Think Luffy scar on his chest) This mission taught Naruto something, it told him he was not as strong as he should be. All the enemies Naruto face, he was always having a hard time facing them. Granted the enemies Naruto did face were no joke, they all had better training or experience than he did. But that did not stop Naruto from beating them, Naruto knew he would have to train harder in order to face the enemies who would come after him and do his love ones harm. Naruto vow he would protect them no matter what.

"No more… Naruto punch his hand to the desk, am done losing to people, am done not being taken seriously, it time to change everything starting right now!" The blond vow to get stronger in order to protect everything dear to him, no matter what he face he would face them all, that was a promise of a lifetime.

Burning, that was all Naruto felt coming from his left hand, it was weird it was happening for the last two days. At random his hand would start to burn, call it whatever but it **feet** like something was calling out to him, he just knew since a voice was talking to him. No it was not the Kyuubi, the voice was just as powerful but it was without the death threats. Naruto was going to find out what the voice was right now. It best to deal with a problem fast before it got out of hand, so with that Naruto concentrated on his left hand. Trying to feel the energy that was calling out to him. As Naruto concentrated he could feel his mind getting pulled, not wanting to fright it Naruto let the power take him, with that Naruto enter his mindscape.

(Mindscape)

The place was dark, you could hear the drops of water as it hit the ground. Naruto gaze around looking for the voice who spoke to him. He could hear wings flapping around, Naruto look up and saw a large western dragon. The dragon whole body was red with green eye color, it was really an impressing thing to look at. Naruto could find himself unable to speak, I mean since when hade this thing been inside him. Naruto would have known since he has been in his mindscape before. And let me tell you, this thing would not be miss by Naruto at all.

 **{So my newest host we meet at last.}** The red dragon spoke with a voice of happiness, glade to meet his new partner at last. The dragon finally woke up from his long slumber, and now he could help out with some of the problems his partner was facing. The dragon look up on his new host is memories, and you could say he was impress, since the boy determination of never giving up and his will to improve would make the boy strong. Ddraig new that Naruto could be the strongest Red Dragon Emperor, past, present, and future. With Naruto large chakra reserve, and his will to never give up Naruto would become strong. It also help that there was a certain fox and dragon along the ride to help out. Naruto would become strong, Ddraig would make sure of that. With the enemies and a certain white-bastard around the block, Naruto was going to need all the help he could get.

"Who are you?" Naruto spoke up wondering what this creature was, he wanted to get his answers right away. No more going into situation half ass, Naruto was going to change so it was best to get all the facts right away.

 **{Well if you want to know fishcake I will tell you, I am known as the Red Dragon Emperor. And you are my new host.}** The large red dragon spoke to the blond with a series face, the blond not nothing what to say just nodded his head. **{Now before you ask how am inside of you, let me ask you do you known what a** **Sacred Gear his?}** Seeing the boy just look at him Ddraig continue **{well if you most know sacred gears are objects that are place inside human beings, it place at random so you don't know what you are going to get. Now am going to tell you something the supernatural it is 100 percent real}** Naruto face just look shock not knowing what to say.

 **{Now am going to tell about the Three Fractions, a long time ago they waged a war against each other.} {Killing thousands of their own people, at the end the war stop were they call a mutual agreement were they would not battle as much in order not to start another war.} {There are still battles, but not as much in order to keep the peace. Now am going to tell you about me your sacred gear.}**

 **{Okay during the Great War I was in a battle between my rival Albion, the White Dragon Emperor, you see the Devils, Fallen Angles. And Angles attack us. Since they were in the middle of a war, long story short we both die getting seal into sacred gears, which would then be known as the 13 Longinus gears. So any questions for me? Since I took up a lot of time talking.}** The red spoke to Naruto, the blonde was opening his mouth to talk to the red dragon.

"Yeah I have a question for you, what are the 13 Longinus Gears? They sound really important than regular sacred gears." Naruto wanted to know what made Longinus gears so important, since they were only 13 of them. They must be important in some way, shape or from. The dragon look at the boy, but began to talk.

 **{The 13 Longinus Gears are the strongest gears that can kill gods once master}** seeing his host face the dragon continue. **{Now there are only one of these type of gears in existence, adding in the fact that these gears can do crazy things. It is possible for one of these gears to kill a god, the reason most gear user have not kill one is because they became arrogant thinking just because they had a weapon that can kill a god they can to.}** The dragon finish talking, so Naruto began to speak.

"Okay so do you have name? I mean you just given me your title so far, so it would be really helpful if I knew the name of my partner." The blonde ask with an interest look on his face.

 **{Well if you most known my name is Ddraig, people know me as the welsh dragon, that is place under the sacred gear Boosted Gear. Let try to get along partner}** the blonde just smirk.

"Yeah you to Ddraig, I talk to you later, there is someone I need to talk to so I will talk to you soon." With that Naruto enter a deeper part of his mind, making it to a sewer. With the words seal on top of a long gate. Inside two dark red eyes gaze at the blonde before him. Wondering what could the brat want now, most likely ask for more power, like most of the boy's pitiful race. Kurama really did not understand why the sage love humans so much. In Kurama eyes there was not one good one. Now he was going to hear what this human had to say, and then tell him to leave. The less time he see the boy the better.

"Kyubi! Come out I want to talk to you face to face." Hearing a growl from the cage, the blonde step forward. He was not going to get scared off from this, he came to talk and that was what was going to happen. "I know you are there, so come out this talk is important so it nest you hear me out." Naruto could hear big steps coming closer to the cage, at the end of the cage you could see a giant nine tailed – fox. His whole body was orange, the fox would look much nicer if it was not glaring at the blond with a lot of hate. Naruto did not seem to mind, since he was keeping the fox inside it was understandable the fox did not like him. But that was not the problem right now, the talk was far more important.

"So the great Kyubi finally graces me with his presence." Seeing the fox glare at him Naruto continue. "I wanted to tell you something, something I should have told you a long time ago, I wanted to tell you is … Thank you for everything." The fox just look like he just got bitch-slap, at of all things he was waiting to hear a thank you was not one of them. "I realized I was not being fair to you at all, so what am asking for is a do over- I want to start things the way it should have been, so what do you say?" The blonde was waiting for an answer, but all he got was laughter.

 **"** **Behahahehahea! That is really funny brat, but what makes you think I want a do over with you? I hate you and your race, so why do you think I would want to work with you?"** The fox was interested in the boys answer, after the boys battle with the Uchiha brat the boy was changing, 1 year ago the boy would not come here on his own free will. But now he came here in order to talk to him, him! The nine tailed fox who destroy his village thirteen years ago. So call Kurama interested in the boys answer.

"It is because I found myself being a hypocrite." The fox just look at the boy, "I realized am no better than the villagers, when I judge you it is the same way they judge me- I know that feeling of being judge unfairly, so I wanted to be fair to you to and not judge you right at the get go." Once Naruto stop talking you could hear nothing that was how quit the place was.

"…"

"I know it hard to hear, but that is how I feel right now, all I came down here was to tell you that." With that Naruto started walking out of the sewer, but before he exited he stop to ask a question. "What is your name Kyubi?" The fox just look at the boy.

 **"** **You already know my name it is the Kyubi no y…**

"Not that fake name! I know that it your title, I want to know your name, the one you were born with." Naruto turn back to look at the fox right in the eye, the fox just glared at the boy before speaking.

 **"** **Human you have no right to know my name at all! Leave now am done talking to you."** With that the fox turn his head away from Naruto. Naruto not minding it at all, all he did was smile. He started walking away from his mindscape, but not before saying something.

"One day, you will tell me your name Kyubi." With that Naruto finally left his mindscape. All the fox did was huff, noticing something was behind him the fox turn his head to see Ddraig. His green eyes gazing right at the fox.

 **{You know Naruto meant what he told you, he really wanted to start things over with you, so I ask you. Why did you not respond to him?}** Kurama just look at the red dragon, with uninterested eyes.

 **"** **Just because he wanted to change things, does not mean I do, it best if he stays away from me, since I will be the one to kill him."** Kurama stated, it was no reason to get close to Naruto, since why get close to someone you were going to kill. Naruto will die and Kurama would be free, that was the plan and Kurama was staying to it.

 **{You never know, Naruto seem series here, I don't think this will be your last time talking to him. Beside even if you do try to kill him am positive you will fail, plus you will also have to worry about me.}** With that Ddraig walk away leaving Kurama by himself.

 **"** **Humans are all the same, I won't change just because one of them is nice to me."** With that Kurama went to sleep.

(With Naruto)

After having his talk with both Kurama and Ddraig, we could find Naruto looking out the window, thinking what he could do to get stronger. Naruto hade a lot of work to do in order to protect everyone. His taijutsu was decent, his ninjutsu could use some work. While his other skills could you some working on. So yeah Naruto hade to do some series training in order to get stronger, maybe he would go see his sensei in order to ask for some help.

"Naruto am glad you seem to be up." Naruto turn around to see a men with long white hair, with red markings around his face. He seem to be in his late fifties, having a horned forehead protector with the words oil on it. This men was one of the legendary sannin known as Jiraiya. A self-proclaimed super pervert who love to write smut books. Which a lot of men love it, but women hated it.

"Ero-sannin, what are you doing here?" Naruto wonder why would the pervert be here, when he would most likely be peeking on women. Jiraiya frown at the boy but began speaking.

"Am taking you on a training trip, in order for you to get stronger your going to need some help, so meet me at the gate later in 2 hours." With that Jiraiya jump down from the window leaving Naruto by himself. In Naruto mind this was a perfect chance to get stronger, in order to face stronger people Naruto also needed to get stronger. The only problem was leaving his friends behind. At the thought of his friends Naruto frown, they were really not the best friends a guy could ask me, I mean he had to either beat them, or do something amazing in order for them to call him a friend.

Naruto really needed to think about the problems in his life. With that Naruto started walking home, in order to get his things. Since the road to getting stronger was right ahead of him.

(Two hours later)

We now find Naruto at the front of gate, wearing black shorts with a white shirt. Naruto decide to get ride of the orange clothing, since wearing to much orange could get him killed. Naruto saw Jiraiya walking up to him with a grin on his face.

"So brat are you ready for some training? We have 3 years in order to get you ready, so are you ready to go?" Naruto instead of answering just started walking, ready to get everything started. Jiraiya seeing this started walking to.

(1 week later)

"Okay Naruto this is a good place to begin your training." Jiraiya spoke, they were in the middle of a forest. A lot of space to work with, were nobody would mess with them. "Okay tell me Naruto do you know the secret to the shadow clone jutsu?" Jiraiya wanted to know if Naruto notice anything happening when he use his shadow clones to fright. Seeing Naruto shake his head, Jiraiya started to example it.

"Naruto make me one shadow clone, so I can show you what I mean." Naruto not seeing anything wrong created one shadow clone, seeing this Jiraiya quickly destroy the shadow clone, causing Naruto to wince with the new surge of memory.

"What was that? It felt like I just saw my shadow clone die, Jiraiya what just happened." Naruto was confused, this never happened to him before. Jiraiya seeing Naruto face started to explain to him what just happened to him.

"Naruto whatever the shadow clone learns you do as well, so that means we can speed up your training even in a short amount of time." Naruto understanding what Jiraiya was saying raised his fist up in the air, with this Naruto knew he would get stronger faster than ever. "Naruto create a thousand shadow clones, we are going to get on track for you need to learn and what you should now already." Naruto created a thousand of shadow clones, only to pale. Since there were a lot of books next to Jiraiya. "Boy you need to get smart to, so not only am I going to make you stronger but smarter to, so get to it." With that began Naruto training, and his journey to becoming the strongest he could be.

(A few weeks later)

Naruto was going over some drills, thinking what the best course of action was in order to attack the enemy, so far Naruto hade been practicing his control with his chakra, while working on his ninjutsu and taijutsu. His kunai throwing was improving a lot faster, Jiraiya told him his genjutsu would always suck. But he would learn to detect them, jiraiya plan for Naruto to be able to get out of an s-rank genjutsu. Naruto did not need to know how to create them, but he should know how to at least get out of one. That why they were doing crazy control exercise, so Naruto could break out of his weakness.

When Naruto was not working on these subjects, he was talking to Ddraig and the kyuubi, the later who refused to talk to him, while the former was more than helpful, Naruto was learning how to use his sacred gear. The Boosted Gear which doubled his power every ten seconds. The gear look like a dragon claw, but with this gem in the middle of it. When Jiraiya saw the gear he ask what it was. Naruto told him everything on what Ddraig told him. Jiraiya was not sure how to take supernatural creature's living- or the fact that there were 13 weapons that could kill gods. So Jiraiya went with it, I mean the world was a big place. So maybe they were real, there were a lot of undiscovered things in this world. So Jiraiya left that conversation as it was. But he did tell Naruto they were going to master this gear of his, so they added in mastering Boosted Gear on the list of Naruto training.

Jiraiya wanted to work on the Kyuubi chakra, but Naruto shot that plan down. Naruto told him he wanted to get strong without using the Kyuubi power, saying if he was strong without it than he would be that much stronger with it. Naruto was not going to use the Kyuubi chakra, for the reason that they were not partners yet. Ddraig was different he allowed it, so Naruto had no problem using his power. But he was not always going to use Ddraig power. Since the same reason as the Kyuubi chakra, Naruto did not want to use other people power. He would much rather use his own power, than use their power, since their power would be the trump card. So yeah Naruto was working on his own skilled for the most part. Seeing his left hand glow Naruto stop working for a second.

 **{Partner I need to ask you something,}** Seeing Naruto look at him Ddraig continue. **{You told me this Sasuke was good at using fire right}** Seeing Naruto nod his head Ddraig continue **{well what if I told you, I knew a way to make you powerful against fire users, to the point were fire could not even hurt you}** Naruto just look shock, but was interested in the idea.

"Could you really do that Ddraig…I mean how would you even make that happen?" Naruto was confused on how Ddraig could help him against fire users, if the dragon was smirking Naruto would not know. But it did feel like he was doing so, Naruto waited for his answer, but all he got was one simple sentence that would change his life for the better.

 **{Naruto, you are going to become a Fire Dragon Slayer}**

(1 month later)

 **IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!** A voice shouted, crushing a boulder with ease. The boy was wearing dark blue jeans, with a red shirt. Also having open toed sandals. This was Naruto having gone through a little change. Beside the clothes changing, he seem to have grown taller. Thanks to all the training and right food he ate, he seem to make it to the right high for a 13 year old. Placing his weighted clothes down, Naruto walk up to Jiraiya, to see what else he could do.

Jiraiya was teaching the clones how to cook right, you see Jiraiya wanted to teach Naruto on how to live on his own. Sure he live by himself in the Leaf Village. But that did not mean he know the basics off living. Sure he knew how to clean, but he really did not know how to cook. So Jiraiya taught him, and to Jiraiya surprise. Naruto really knew how to cook. His food tasted really good. Hell if Naruto quit being a ninja, than he could make it as a chief. Since his cooking was better than most 5 star chiefs. All the boy needed to do was practice it. At that moment Jiraiya envy Naruto, since women love men who could cook. With Naruto skills, Jiraiya was sure that the boy would be force to cook for people. Question was who could get Naruto to cook for them. Somewhere far away a red eye girl sneezed.

"Okay Naruto you can do whatever for now, since I have to check out my spy network, so I will be back later." With that Jiraiya started walking away. Naruto seeing this went to check out the town,

The town Naruto was in was not that important, since it was a random civilian town. Barley having that many people living there. As Naruto was walking he heard a noise, thanks to his magic- Dragon Slayer magic, Naruto gain stronger strength and hearing, with his sense of smell getting stronger. So you could tell Naruto managed to find the cause of the noise. All Naruto saw was an orange blur, which was making it into the woods. Not wanting to stand there, Naruto chase after it. Wanting to see what the creature was for himself.

Naruto managed to track the creature down to a tree, but hade to dodge out of the way from a rock that was coming his way. Naruto gaze at the thing that through the rock, and once he saw it he was shock. The creature hade angle like wings. With pointy ears, cover with orange with his belly being white. Naruto gaze at a flying cat. He was not the only one shock, the creatures inside of Naruto were as well.

 **"** **What the fuck."** The Kyuubi did not know what to say, I mean since when do you see flying cats now a days? That right never! Since there were no such things as flying cats. The kyuubi wonder what other things they would see on this journey. The kyuubi now share some of Naruto senses, so now he can see and listen into, what Naruto saw or heard. Naruto wanted him to have something to do since he was trap in a cage all day. Like he care about that, but it did place Naruto a little higher than most humans. But only by a little bit. He still hated Naruto and that was that.

"Yo cat! Why did you throw that rock at me? I mean I did nothing to you." Naruto stated looking at the orange cat, the feline just glare at Naruto.

"Liar! You were trying to steal my fish." The cat just look at Naruto in rage, shielding his fish that was behind him away from Naruto. Naruto seeing the problem try to correct it. I mean it was best to fix problems before they got out of hand, so with that Naruto try to explain himself.

"Am not interest in your fish, I just wanted to see what you are, consider this my apology." With that Naruto place some candy down on the ground, and walk back some steps in order to show he was series. The cat seeing this walk up to the candy, before taking a bite. Once the cat did, his face lit up. The cat started jumping up and down with a happy face. Naruto seeing this chuckled a bit, not seeing anything wrong with this at all. The cat stop jumping in order to look at Naruto, having a confused on his face.

"Why are you being nice to me? I mean no one is really nice to me, so why are you being nice to me?" The cat ask with a confused race, so far he has been all alone, so when one person came and started being nice to him he was shock. Naruto just gave the cat a look.

"Why should I not be nice to you? I mean all you were doing was protecting your food, I would do the same thing if I was you." Naruto really did not see the problem, so it was a mistake on both their parts no big deal. But as Naruto look into the cats eyes, he saw something-loneliness, the type of thing no one should feel. Naruto realized that this cat needed a friend fast. Since Naruto was not going to leave some one down, when he could help them.

"Hey cat do you have any friends around here." Seeing the cat face go down Naruto got to eye level with it. "Do you want a friend than?" Seeing the cat face look up to him Naruto continue. "Well if you want a friend you could come with me." Naruto put out his hand, waiting to see if the cat would take up the offer, which he did by placing his paw on Naruto hand. Naruto seeing this, started to walk away, but ask a question.

"Hey cat do you have a name?" seeing the cat shake its head, Naruto stop to think of a name for the cat. Once he did he turn to the cat with a smile on his face. "Then how about I call you Sora." The cat stop to think about the name for a bit, before smirking.

"I like it, for now on call me Sora." The now named Sora started to fly next to Naruto, Naruto not minding it at all. So with that Naruto and Sora journey back to the campsite. Naruto noticing he had a lot to talk about with Jiraiya once he got back. Well whatever, since when was Naruto life normal anyway. He was meant to cause a storm for his friends and enemies. So yeah Jiraiya would just have to deal with the fact, that having a day with Naruto was never normal. With that Naruto went to see Jiraiya, ready to hear what the pervert had to say about him and his cat.

(1 week later)

Like Naruto knew was going to happen it did, Jiraiya talk to him about his cat Sora. At first Jiraiya did not know what to feel but at the end he started not care. Since Nothing with Naruto was normal. So right now they were continue Naruto training.

"Okay Naruto take this." With that Jiraiya gave Naruto a piece of paper, Naruto not knowing what to do just look at it. With his friend Sora doing the same. "Naruto that paper in your hand is called chakra paper, which will tell us what element you are best at using." Jiraiya stated before continuing. "Okay so the five main elements are wind, water, fire, lighting, and earth. If the paper gets cut it wind, if it burns it fire, if it crumbles to dust than it earth, if it gets wet than it water, and if it crumbles up than it lighting." Jiraiya stop explaining about the paper in order to look at Naruto. "I want you Naruto to place some charka into the paper in order to see your element, I know you have fire for sure but I want to see if you anything else." With that Jiraiya started watching Naruto, to see what other element he could have

Naruto added in some chakra to the paper, and what happened shock him since. The paper got cut in half, while becoming really wet, to becoming burn and crumbling to dust. So that meant that Naruto hade water, wind, fire, and earth for his elements to use.

"Okay I was not thinking that would happen at all, but that just means we have things to work on, Naruto I could help you with your fire and earth." "While the toads could help out with water, the wind you would have to work out mostly by yourself."

"Why can't you help me with wind sensei? Are you not good at using it?" Naruto gaze at Jiraiya waiting for an answer. Jiraiya seeing this just nodded his head.

"Yeah I can't help you with wind ninjutsu, since in the land of fire we don't have any wind user at all, the only person I could think that could help you would be Asuma Sarutobi." Jiraiya stated, "He is not the best, but he one of the strongest wind user we have in the village." Jiraiya started to look at Naruto again, "But that does not mean that I cannot help you, since I have some scrolls that you could use in order to help you out." Naruto look up to Jiraiya, understanding what he meant. "Okay so get ready since I have more things we could work on, Naruto am going to tell you about your mother." After hearing that Naruto look at Jiraiya in shock.

"You know my mother! Tell me about her I have to know… I need to know about her." So many things were going into Naruto head, but the most important thing was did his parents love him.

"Am going to tell you about your mother Kushina Uzumaki." With that Jiraiya told Naruto everything about his mother, on how her home was destroyed, and how she die. Naruto found out on how his mother was also the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. After hearing everything from Jiraiya Naruto started to work on sealing. To live up to his family name, while also learning the art of the sword. Right now Naruto training needed to be step up, since he had a lot to work on. Jiraiya told Naruto that he would tell him about his father on a later date, when he believe Naruto was ready. Naruto frown at first but he left it at that, wanting to get stronger so he could learn about his father as well, Naruto went back to training.

(Naruto age 14, 1 year has pass by)

We find a young men wearing white baggy pants, with open toed sandals. On his upper body was a black waistcoat with red going down the middle. Having a black cloth around his waist. With a brown belt to hold it up. Having long black sleeves on both arms, with a black waistband on both of his arms. For last he had a white scarf that he got for his birthday covering his headband around his neck. Naruto decide to place his headband around his neck. Since his hair got longer gaining two side bangs (Naruto is wearing Nastu clothing, but replace the gold with red and add in both dark sleeves.) On his face were 3 whisker marks on each side of his face. The boy was on a ship, going to a completely different land. Beside him were Sora who had only got a little taller, and Jiraiya who had not change at all.

"Brat, I do not understand why you wanted to leave the elemental nations, to head to a different land." Jiraiya had been getting restless, since he had been on the ship for a few weeks-and he wanted to see some women fast or he would die. Seeing Jiraiya face Naruto spoke up.

"Ero-sennin, calm down I can see land up ahead." Which was true the ship look to be about to stop, so with that Naruto turn to Jiraiya. "Look soon you can see some women for your next book, are you happy now?" Seeing Jiraiya face, Naruto turn around to look at the capital. That was the name of the place they were going to. Not the best name for a place but who was Naruto to say anything. A few minutes later, the ship landed on land. Seeing this Naruto jump down with Sora next to him. They had to walk a bit, before they were in the capital, but they mad it.

Naruto could see Jiraiya, looking at women who pass by them. Naruto frown knowing what was going to happen. Jiraiya look at Naruto with a series face.

"Brat, am going to check out the places, now you're a big kid, so you don't need me around as much so hear me out." Jiraiya look right at Naruto, "Do what you want right now, you have Sora and with your skill level you will be okay." Jiraiya stated with a fact since Naruto was at jounin level, while the boy could go higher from using the power of Ddraig or the fox, he did not. It would take a strong person for Naruto to get series. Added in the fact that Naruto was a chunin now, you see Jiraiya gave Naruto a field promotion, with all the Boy did he deserve it. The only reason Naruto did not make chunin the first time was because he was not smart at the time. But now he was so he got promoted. So yeah Naruto would be ok, and if he was in trouble Naruto could call the toads, which would bring Jiraiya to him. So yeah Naruto would be ok, Jiraiya started walking away, not knowing how wrong he would be.

"Naruto! If you don't see me today or the next, than don't worry, I could always find you." With that Jiraiya left. That just left Naruto with Sora, not knowing what to do, they just started walking around the place.

 **{Hey partner, be careful okay, this place could be dangerous}** The voice of Ddraig boom from the sacred gear. Naruto understanding agree.

"Thanks for the heads up Ddraig, but I know that I should always have my guard up." Naruto spoke to Ddraig from their mental link. Since talking aloud, would attract too much attention. That and Naruto did not want people thinking he was crazy. With that Naruto journey around the capital, with Sora walking next him.

They both look around for 1 hour, checking out the sites as they walk by. Not seeing someone crash right into them. Getting up from the ground, Naruto gaze at a boy around his age. The boy having brown hair, green eyes. While wearing a white high collar jacket-over a tan sweater vest. With black pants and combat boots. The boy getting up to talk to Naruto.

"Am sorry about that, you see I was trying to get a job in the army for the capital, wanting to start off big but the guy kick me out." The boy mumbled with a depress tone, Naruto just look at the boy, wanted to cheer the boy up a bit Naruto spoke up to him.

"Don't worry about it, am sure you will get to work for the army soon." Naruto gave the boy a smile, the boy seeing this smile back.

"Thanks names Tatsumi." The boy took out his hand for a handshake, Naruto seeing nothing wrong did so as well.

"Naruto Uzumaki." With that Naruto accepted the handshake. Both boys seem pretty good, but they both heard some footsteps. Behind them was a blonde woman… with an interesting pick of clothing. She had golden eyes, while wearing revealing clothing.

"I heard you wanted to join the army, I think I could help you with that." The blonde women stated, Tatsumi hearing this went right to the women with a happy smile. Naruto seeing this decide to leave, since he felt staying around would cost him some money.

"Well that plan sounds great and all, but I have to go, since me and Sora have places to be." Tatsumi and the women finally look at Sora, one was confused since he never seen a cat like that before, while the women look like she was going to hug Sora to death. Wanted to save his friend the pain Naruto grab his friend- and told them goodbye for now. Tatsumi calling out to him, telling him they would meet again some over time. While the women look at Naruto with interest. With that Naruto walk away with Sora next to him.

(Night time)

Naruto never felt so piss, you see Jiraiya took all his money with him. Naruto had been saving up money that only work around this place, to find out it was all gone. Jiraiya was most likely wasting it all right now. So Naruto had to sleep outside for today, it was a good thing Naruto stole some food earlier for Sora or he would get hungry. Naruto really need not mind sleeping outside, I mean he face worse. So with that Naruto lay down against the road, with Sora laying right next to him.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Naruto turn around and saw Tatsumi, standing over him. Naruto ask what he was doing here, Tatsumi told him on how that blonde women stole all his money at the bar. Telling him he could make it into the army, if he gave her his money in order to talk to a friend, but she never came back to the bar. Naruto felt the boy's pain, getting your money taken suck. Naruto knew that from experience.

"Yeah same here my teacher stole all my money to." Tatsumi gave a look of understanding before lying next to Naruto, they both turn around to meet a girl with short blonde hair, wearing a blue dress.

"Do you two need a place to stay, the girl ask them, Tatsumi telling her that they did not have any money on them. But the girl said she would help them out anyway. Naruto did not trust the girl, but decide to help out Tatsumi, since this girl might be trouble for him. Tatsumi seem to accept the girl's offer, so Naruto decide to go along with him. Since this girl could be trouble.

"Okay I go to but can my cat Sora come to, am not going to leave him." Naruto stated it with a fact, he would not leave Sora by himself. Since they became great friends together, as Naruto expected the girl agree to bring Sora along. But told Naruto to watch him.

So with that they arrived at Aria house, the guards telling them Aria name before they got to her house. Where they met her parents who seem nice. But Naruto could tell they were hiding something. Since when Tatsumi told them his story about how he and his friends travel to the capital, in order to save their village Naruto could see a flash in their eyes. Telling Naruto they were in fact hiding something, when they ask about his story all Naruto told them was that he was on a training trip, but his teacher had all the money. Which was true since Jiraiya did have all the money, so with that both Naruto and Tatsumi went to bed. Waiting for the next day to come, but Naruto place some seals in his room. Just in case someone try to get to him and Tatsumi as they were sleeping.

Naruto was helping carrying bags, since Aria wanted help, so he and Tatsumi were force to help carry the bags. Naruto finish with his bag, to turn around to a wanted picture. The girl in the picture was named Akame. From a group known as Night Raid who targeted wealthy people at dark. Naruto also heard that the emperor was a child, with the prime minister being in real control. Once Naruto heard that he quickly thought of Gato from wave. The prime minister sounded no better than that little bastard. Tatsumi wanted to say something, but the guard told him to be quite. Or they could be killed.

The day ended really fast, Naruto was in his room with Tatsumi, but he sense killer intent. Making it out of the room to the window with Tatsumi and Sora right behind him. Naruto gaze at Night Raid, each of them look powerful by the way they held themselves, but Naruto could not go base on that. Naruto got a good look at them, the boy in green seem to be the one making the lines in the air, while the pink hair girl seem to be a long ranged fighter. Base on the fact that she shot a guard down from her ranged. The purple haired chick seem to be able to cut people down with that scissor weapon. While the other 3 seem to be the most powerful, the lion girl seem fast, while the armor guy seem tough to take out. But that girl Akame seemed the most troublesome. Since that sword, she welded look like it could kill you with one cut. Naruto would to be careful with them. Since they seemed pretty strong, with that Naruto went out to face Night Raid.

"Tatsumi go find Aria, Sora with me, I am going to deal with Night Raid." With that Naruto jump out the window. With Sora flying after him

(With Night Raid)

After killing the guards, the team was about to move out to kill Aria. The team which were Mine, Akame, Bulat, Lubbock, Scheele, and Leone. They were order to kill the family, since the family murdered people, by pretending to be nice to them. Which would cause said people to die. Right now Akame was going to deal with Aria, while the others were waiting in the back. Since there was no reason for more of them to go after the family. Scheele was killing the mother, while Leone was taking care of the father. That left Bulat with the others.

"How long do you think the family will last?" The voice of Mine ask, the others started to look at her. The voice of Lubbock answer the question.

"Not really long, they should be almost done by now." Lubbock voice with a smirk, turning to Bulat he ask, "What do you think Bulat." Bulat seem to think for a moment before answering the question.

"I think the job would be almost done, but you never know what going to happen, so we should be on standby." Came the voice from the men in the armor. Seeing this Mine node her head.

"Yeah you never know what's going to happen… Watch out!" Mine screamed seeing a decent size fireball coming their way. Bulat quickly seeing this, order them.

"Scatter!" With that each of them jump out of the way, into the air. Bulat not seeing a flying kick coming his way got hit in the face. Sending him flying away, into a far decent away from his teammates.

"Bulat!" Mine shouted seeing him get sent flying, quickly garbing her pumpkin to find the enemy. With Lubbock doing the same, they both turn around to see a new face. The face of a boy around their age, having spiky blond hair, and a white scarf.

"Sorry about that, was he a friend of yours? If so I just sent him flying." The blond seeing the two getting ready to attack started to speak. "Now if you two don't mind, I will be your opponent." The blonde stated with a 100 percent confidence in his voice. Mine seeing this pointed her Pumpkin at him.

"You and what army?" Mine asks, seeing the blonde smirk she turn around to see copies of the blond boy. They each had a smirk on their face as they gaze at Lubbock and Mine. Turning around to see the blond boy smirking even more.

"This army." With that the battle began.

(Bulat Vs Naruto)

Bulat landed on the ground hard, thanks to his armor he did not take too much damage. Gazing to his enemy standing before him, Bulat got up from the ground to talk to him.

"Well that was a good buddy, but it would take more than that to bring me down." Bulat stated, looking right down to Naruto. Since he was taller than him, Naruto just seem to smirk at him.

"I know that, it is for that reason I decide to take you on alone, the others are dealing with my clones as we speak right now." Naruto look at Bulat, getting into a battle stance. "I know for a fact you are the strongest one out of them, which is why am dealing with you first and not the others." Bulat seeing this got into his battle stance as well.

"Well aren't you smart, facing me by myself than fighting me in group you planed well but." Bulat body tense up ready to fight, "Don't think for even a second that you can beat me by yourself! With that Bulat rush at Naruto, Naruto doing the same thing as Bulat. Naruto shouted right back at Bulat.

"Will see about that!" With that Naruto and Bulat met each other in the middle, their fist clashing against each other, creating a mini shock wave. Both their fist press against each, both of them trying to push the other back. Naruto seeing this raised his leg, to kick Bulat in the chest. Bulat seeing this raised his leg as well. Both their legs clashing for dominance, Bulat tries to grab Naruto arm, but Naruto slaps his hand away. Naruto than lands an uppercut on Bulat chin, sending him flying back a little. Bulat than grabs his spear, Naruto seeing this grabs a kunai. Coating it with the element of wind chakra, in order to fight the spear. Both rush each other once more, steel clashing with steel.

Slash, Slash, Slash! The sound of metal hitting metal was heard in the forest. Sparks flying as the users increase the swings of their weapons. Bulat kicking Naruto in the chest sent the boy flying back a bit, Bulat seeing this threw his spear at Naruto. Naruto seeing this creates a shadow clone, the clone than grabs Naruto hand. To throw him back at Bulat, this saves Naruto from getting hit in the chest. His clone not so much, Naruto than throws a punch at Bulat face. But he dodges it, Bulat tries to kick Naruto in the face. But Naruto grabs Bulat leg. Both place their legs back to kick each other once more, creating another shock wave. Both punch each other in the face, sending them both skidding across the ground. Both Naruto and Bulat stop to look at each other, before they started to speak.

"You're good, I did not think you could match up to me in my armor." The voice of Bulat spoke up, with a hint of respect in his voice. Naruto seeing this started talking back.

"Yeah the same, I did not think you could match up to me at all." The voice of Naruto talk back before continuing. "But… the real fun starts now, consider this a show of respect for the skills you have shown me thus far." With that Naruto raised his left hand up, Bulat watch as a red gauntlet appeared on Naruto arm. The gauntlet look like a dragon's claw with a green gem in the middle of it. Bulat did not know what the gauntlet was, but it could not be good for him. "Boosted Gear, let give him hell Ddraig!"

 **{Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost}** With this the battled changed, Naruto completely disappeared before Bulat eyes.

"Wha…A punch to the chest cut Bulat right up from his thoughts, not being able to see Naruto, Bulat was targeted by multiple punches to the body. The last punch sending him flying to the ground, face first. Naruto seeing this frown. Letting Boosted Gear vanished from his arm, Naruto began to speak to Bulat.

"You're done already? That's sad, I was hoping for a longer fright." Naruto hade a new hobby, which was fighting strong people. This was most likely from becoming a Dragon Slayer. Ddraig did tell him that Dragons love to fight strong people, so Naruto most have gotten that from becoming a Dragon Slayer. The fact was that Naruto did not get to fight a lot of strong people, beside Jiraiya, Bulat was the best fight he had in a long time. So the fact that he went done fast after using the Boosted Gear really got to Naruto. But Naruto still respected his opponents that deserved respect. So Naruto congratulated Bulat who still did not get up yet for a job well done.

"You were strong, Bulat, I would like to fright you again some other time." With that Naruto began to walk away, but was stop from the voice of Bulat.

Stop! Am not done with you yet." With that Bulat started to get up from the ground. Looking at Naruto with a serious face on. "Okay that was my bad, I let my guard done for a bit, but now you got my attention." The voice of Bulat began talking once again. "I have to say those punches really hurt, may I ask the name of your teigu." Bulat ask with an interest look on his face, Naruto frown at him, but answered his question.

"Well for one this is not a teigu, this object is known as Boosted Gear, which is called a sacred gear." The voice of Naruto said back to Bulat. Bulat was confused, he never heard of a sacred gear. At first Bulat thought Naruto mistook a teigu for something else. But Naruto face told him otherwise. Whatever it did not matter what weapon Naruto had, the fact was that Bulat had to beat him. And that was just what he was going to do.

"I have to say this fight has been fun, but I really need to end it, so get ready!" With that Bulat whole body disappeared. Shocking Naruto, Naruto got ready for Bulat. Using his enhance senses, Naruto was able to find Bulat. With that he smirked, catching the invisible fist of Bulat with his bare hand. This shock Bulat, causing Naruto grin to widen.

"How?" Bulat ask confused, Naruto should have not been able to catch his fist at all. So how was he able to! Naruto seeing his face explained to him

"I have enhance senses, meaning even if you are hiding I can still find you." Naruto gave Bulat a big grin, but then turn serious. "Now let me show you what a real punch feels like." With that Naruto coated his fist with fire, pulling his fist back Naruto yelled.

 **Fist of the Fire Dragon!** With that Naruto sent Bulat flying, into some trees. But that did stop Bulat, since he came right back at Naruto. Punching him in the face, which sent Naruto into the air. But Naruto in the air started to spin, facing Bulat who was on the ground so he could yell his next attack. Naruto gain fire into his mouth, before yelling his new attack out.

 **Roar of the Fire Dragon!** With that fire came out of Naruto mouth right at Bulat. Which cause a big explosion to happen. The forest was destroy for the most part, with fire on the trees, and craters on the ground. It look like this place was destroyed for the most part. Naruto hearing something behind him, rolled out the way. But had to block another punch from Bulat, which caused another shock wave to happen. Both of them jumping away from each other, but then rush each other once more. In order to end their fright once and for all. They would have continued but a new voice stop them.

Stop! Both Naruto and Bulat stop their battled. In order to see Leone, with Akame, and Tatsumi getting dragged by Leone. Seeing the forest Leone gave a big grin. "Well it seems you guys were having fun, but you guys are going to have to stop, since new teammates should not fight each other." Naruto gained a confused look, I mean since when where they teammates? Tatsumi seeing Naruto yelled.

"Naruto help me, I don't want to become an assassin." The voice of Tatsumi called out to his new friend. Naruto seeing this just look at Leone with a questioning look. To which she just smile, and told him to come with them. Leone continue to drag Tatsumi to the other Night Raid members, Naruto just gazed at Akame and Bulat. Before he began following Leone, wanted to see what was going on.

(With the rest of Night Raid)

Naruto found himself looking at the whole group of Night Raid, with Tatsumi doing the same. Leone was giving them both a big smile. Before she began talking.

"Welcome Naruto, Tatsumi to Night Raid." With that Leone told them they were now part of the group, Tatsumi complaining but Akame told him to give up. Since arguing with Leone would be meaningless. So Bulat with pick up Tatsumi to drag him to the base. They were going to do the same thing with Naruto but he stop them.

"I can carry myself." With that Naruto started looking up to the sky, opening his mouth Naruto yelled, "Sora come down now!" the other Night Raid members look confused. But they then saw a flying orange cat with angle wings, flying down to them. The group look confused as hell, but they just drop it. Deciding to get back to base than worry about a flying cat with wings. So with that the Night Raid members and Naruto with Sora journey to the base in the night. Not knowing what was going to happen for the next day.

(Next day)

We now find Naruto behind Tatsumi, giving the boy a sad look. Naruto found out that Tatsumi friends were killed by Aria and her parents. It cause Naruto to get angry, I mean maybe if he found out earlier he could have save them. But Naruto knew that was not the case, since Tatsumi friends were dyeing way before Naruto got there. So the least Naruto could do was pray for Ieyasu and Sayo. Naruto was glad that Aria had die. If Tatsumi did not kill her than he would. Since she had no right to kill people, just because she thought she was better than them. Naruto could smell someone coming. Turning around to see Leone who gave them a smile

"Hey guys, let me show you around the headquarters." With that he and Tatsumi went around the headquarters, Naruto gaze at Sora. Knowing what to do Sora followed along. Naruto told not to talk much, but he was going to tell him to start to talk. Since he no longer care about it. So with that Naruto continue to walk behind Leone.

They arrived at the headquarters, gazing at Sheele who was reading a book on how to cure being an airhead. Sheele told them to think about their pick really hard. Tatsumi ask could they leave, but Sheele told them since they knew their bases location they could be killed. Which cause Tatsumi to cry anime tears.

"What are those two doing here?" Naruto turn around and saw Mine, he was going to ask what her problem was. But Leone beat him to it.

"There are our new teammates." Leone answer to Mine, who did not look happy one bit.

"No their not! I haven't approved of them yet." With that Mine began to look at Tatsumi, "He failed, he does not seem to be able to fight with us professionals at all." Mine based this all because of Tatsumi face, which cause him to get angry. Than she look at Naruto, "you're a little bit better than him, but you well still die." With that Mine turn her head around, Tatsumi was glaring murder at her, while Naruto just look at her with an uninterested look.

"Now don't take this to heart, but Mine treats everyone this way." Leone told Tatsumi, who still look angry. With that they started to walk away, but Leone turn back to Mine to say something.

"Now don't rule them out just yet, I mean Tatsumi does have potential, while Naruto was able to fight Bulat." With that they left, leaving Mine in shock.

They then enter the training grounds to see a men training really hard. The men than stops in order to see Naruto and Tatsumi. Naruto knowing the men speaks up.

"So you're Bulat, the men in the armor I battled the other day." Tatsumi hearing this just gazed at Bulat in shock. Bulat seeing this look at Tatsumi.

"Well I know your friend Naruto, but we have not talk yet, so nice to meet you Tatsumi." With that Bulat raised his hand for a handshake, Tatsumi seeing this accepted the handshake.

"Bulat gay." The voice of Leone stated, both boys look shock. They both gazed at Bulat.

"Hey now, they will get the wrong idea." Bulat stated with a blush.

"He isn't denying it!" Both Naruto and Tatsumi thought.

After finishing things with Bulat, they arrived to see Leone hurting a boy named Lubbock, who was trying to peek on her. But he failed so now he was suffering because of it. Naruto had a feeling that Lubbock would get along well with his teacher. With that they travel more finally hitting the last place.

They arrived at a fire to see Akame eating an evil bird, she look at both me and Tatsumi.

"Are you going to join Night Raid?" she ask Tatsumi who said no, so he did not get any meat. She than look at me. Seeing this I gave her an answer.

"I will think about, first I have to meet your leader." Naruto caught a piece of meat coming his way, saying thanks before garbing a piece and giving it to Sora, before eating his piece of meat.

"The boss is back." The voice of Akame stated. Naruto look at the boss of Night Raid she had short sliver hair, while wearing an eyepatch. Her other eye was purple. She was wearing a black suit while having a mechanical arm. This was the leader of Night Raid Najenda. Najenda ask to meet the others at the base, with the new recruits.

We can now find Naruto with all of Night Raid. Tatsumi was talking to Najenda about why he left his village. And why he was going to join the army, but Najenda told him Night Raid fights to kill corrupted people. So people like in Tatsumi village would not suffer anymore. Tatsumi thought they were assassins of justice. Which caused the group to laugh at him. Well Naruto and Akame didn't, for their own reason since one did not show emotion. While the other was just a nice guy. Leone told Tatsumi that they were not good guys, since they were still killing people. So at the end Tatsumi did join Night Raid. Najenda than look at Naruto.

"Naruto, Bulat has told me about you, on how you have a weapon that not a teigu, could you show it to us." Najenda ask since she was interested in a weapon that was not a teigu. Naruto hearing the question agree, but would ask for something in return.

"Sure but you have to tell me what a teigu is, since I have never heard of it before." Naruto was than about to speak but was cut off by Mine.

"Wait, you don't have a teigu than how did you make those clones of yours?" Mine look at Naruto with an interested look. The other doing the same thing, so everyone was looking at Naruto. Naruto just frown but answer the question.

"Well am not from this continent, ever heard of the elemental nations." Seeing everyone face Naruto continue, "well am a trained soldier from my homeland, we learn arts that they teach at home, meaning I can do moves you have not seen before." Now Naruto look around the room again to continue talking. "We don't have teigus at my homeland, but we do have sacred gears which people are born with." Naruto raised his left hand, showing his Boosted Gear to everyone. "The Boosted Gear one of the 13 strongest sacred gears a person could have, this gear could kill mostly anything." Naruto stop talking in order to see everyone face.

"Wait what so great about that red gauntlet? It does not look that interesting to me." The voice of Mine ask out, seeing a glow from the gauntlet answered her question.

 **{Who are you calling not interesting pinkie? I am the Welsh Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor, show some respect}** the voice of Ddraig talk from inside the gear, this shock everyone in Night Raid, Naruto seeing this started to talk.

"Everyone meet my partner Ddraig, a heavenly dragon **"** Naruto started to point to his gear before talking to it. "Ddraig come down okay, am sure she will not question your power again." You could hear some mumbling, but the voice stop talking. Seeing this the Boosted Gear disappeared. Naruto gaze at everyone again.

"What the hell was that?" Tatsumi ask confused. Naruto just look at him.

"I told you Ddraig is a dragon inside my gear. He's one of the top 13 Longinus Gears, which are the strongest sacred gears out there, so you really should not make him angry." Now Naruto look at the boss to talk, "I think you now oh me some information about teigus. With that Naruto started looking at Najenda, who started to tell him everything about teigus, to even the groups own teigus. So yeah learning that the Emperor created the teigus really help Naruto out.

"My teacher, may come looking for me, so if he finds me don't worry about it okay." Seeing everyone face on him Naruto continue to talk. "Am on a training trip for the next 2 years, so he will most likely come looking for me." Najenda nodded her head at the two new recruits. Since they were both going be a big help to the revolutionary army, and maybe Naruto teacher. Since his teacher was most likely stronger than him.

"So will you join Night Raid? Naruto." With that she waited for Naruto answer. Naruto look at her but gave her an answer.

"We could be allies for now, since I still have a duty for my village, but I join Night Raid for now." Naruto gaze at the leader of Night Raid, who gave him a smile. But than Naruto than continue to talk. "Well since were now teammates I will like to introduce you to someone." With that Naruto pointed to Sora to come here, Sora than walk up to the middle in order to see everyone. "Sora introduce yourself." With that Sora gain a smile, but started to talk.

"Hey everyone am Sora, nice to meet you." With that Sora started to talk, which shock Night Raid. Tatsumi look at Naruto, than back to Sora. Before he said something.

''Since when could Sora talk?" Tatsumi ask Naruto, who smiled at him.

"Since you met him, but I told him not to talk, in order to not attract attention." With that Sora got introduce to Night Raid.

"Okay Naruto, Tatsumi, your first job is to work with Akame." With that they both turn to her waiting to see what they had to do.

"So we have to cook?" Came the voice of Naruto, who just look at Akame, who nodded her head. Naruto turn to Tatsumi to talk to him. "I will cook everything if you do the dishes." Tatsumi not seeing anything wrong with it agreed to it. Naruto than turn to Akame to talk to her, "You don't mind if I take over do you?" Akame just agree to it. Just to see what Naruto would make for them.

We now find Naruto getting look at all the Night Raid members, the most that confused Naruto was Akame. Since after she and everyone tasted Naruto cooking they just look at him.

"Naruto Akame began to talk… you will cook all our meals for now on." Naruto just look at the others for help, but they all agreed with her. Hell even Tatsumi agreed with her. Naruto cooking was amazing. The time they tasted his food, they could not get enough of it. Akame look to be in love, if it was for Naruto or his food had yet to be decide on. But the point being was that Naruto was now the main cook for Night Raid. With Akame giving him a look, he just had to say yes. So yeah Naruto now cook for Night Raid, with Tatsumi doing all the dishes.

We now find Naruto, Tatsumi, and Akame at a waterfall. They had to get some food for dinner later, so that what they were going to do.

"We most eliminate the creatures of the sea." Naruto wanted to ask, why she was relating things to assassinations. But was cut off after she started to take off her clothes. Naruto blush since he was at that age where he started take more notice in the female body. So Akame show them how to catch their fish, so with that Tatsumi yelled bring it on. While Naruto just smirk before calling out his favorite jutsu.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" With that copies of Naruto came out, all jumping into the water to gain some fish. But first they all started to take off their shirts, revealing Naruto scar. Which got both his new teammates attention.

We now find everyone back at the base.

"So Tatsumi at the end only caught two fish" the voice of Najenda stated, Tatsumi look down at this. Akame look up from her fish to talk.

"I heard you tore your clothes off and yelled, bring it on!" the voice of Leone stated, which caused Tatsumi to look down even more. Akame than started to speak.

"You're still far too native." The voice of Akame told Tatsumi, which cause the boy to look at her.

"How many fish did Naruto catch." The voice of Najenda ask, Akame started to look at her boss.

"He caught a lot more than expected, but now we have more fish, which gives us more delicious meat." The voice of Akame answer with a happy tone, since she loved her meat. Leone started to look at Akame.

"So how did are blond friend look Akame." Akame just look confused at her, Leone started to whisper into Akame ear. Akame gain a more confused look.

"What does him being half naked have to do with anything?" Akame ask with a confused look on her face, Tatsumi just look at Naruto with jealousy, Naruto seeing this started talk to him.

"Tatsumi you did well out there, it was your first time out so don't feel too bad about it." With that Naruto continue to eat, while giving some fish to Sora who ate it really fast.

"Let hear your report Leone" Najenda started to look at Leone. Who gave her report on how Orge of the police and Gamal the oil merchant, were framing people for crimes they did not do. Leone also stated their crimes were true. So Night Raid had to deal with them. Tatsumi wanted to take down Orge, but the group did not feel that Tatsumi could do it. So Naruto decide to help the guy out.

"Now let not bring Tatsumi down, let give the guy a chance first to prove himself." Naruto gained everyone attention after talking. "We don't know what he can do before he try's, so I say let him take down Orge." With that Naruto than look at Najenda before speaking, "I will take down Gamal, so just tell me were to find him." With that Naruto stop talking to look at everyone at the table. Najenda just look at him, but gave the order, that Naruto and Tatsumi would take down Orge and Gamal.

With that Naruto and Tatsumi went to complete their mission.

(Later)

We now find Naruto in the woods with Akame. She was showing him were Gamal live, so he could kill him. Naruto turn to Akame to ask her something.

"Why were you hard on Tatsumi earlier?" Akame turning to look at him, before talking.

"That attitude of his will get him killed." Akame replied in a monotone voice. Naruto understanding what she was saying replied back.

"Yeah your right… but am sure he will improve given time." Naruto than look at Akame once more to talk to her, "I know you don't want him to die, neither do I but you should at least believe in him." Naruto gazed down at Akame since he was taller than her. Who seemed to want to ask him something.

"Why are you defending him?" she was interested in his answer to this question, Naruto look at her before answering.

"It because he needs someone that believes in him." Naruto look at Akame to continue talking. "You may not notice but he wants respect from you guys, I can tell just by looking at his face." Naruto could tell from that look, he wanted it for a long time. From the villagers and Sasuke, that was why he try so hard to gain their respect. So seeing Tatsumi face Naruto could relate to him, the feeling of wanted to gain someone respect, so Naruto wanted him to not feel the same way he felt when he was back home. So all in all Naruto was just trying to be a nice guy. "I can tell he's a little jealous of me, so am just trying to be a nice guy to him." Naruto wanted to ask her something so he did. "So let me ask you something, why are you being hard on him?" Akame just gazed at Naruto before answering.

"I have seem all my comrades die, so am trying to make sure they don't die." Akame replied to Naruto before continuing, "I don't expect you to understand how I feel." Akame said coldly, Naruto look to her unfazed by her look. Before talking back.

"I omit I most likely have not lost a lot of friends as you… but don't think I had an easy life." Naruto look at her with a serious face on. "I to have face hardships, so I could know what you are going through." With that Naruto started to turn away, but Akame voice stop him.

"When did you get that scar on your chest?" Naruto turn around to look at her, before talking.

"I had to face my best friend in a death match." Naruto answered in a sad tone in his voice, Akame just gave him a sad look. She to had to face a friend to a death match, it was not the best thing to experience. Naruto started to speak to her again, "my friend was running away to a traitor of my village, I try to stop him but… he told me someone like me, who never had a family in the first place could understand how he was feeling." Naruto seem to gain a depress look on his face, Akame seeing this started to talk to him.

"Am sorry… you see I was sold to the empire as a kid, I was trained to become an assassin out of 100 kids, I was part of team known as the elite 7." Seeing Naruto looking at her she continue talking. "After seeing all my teammates die, with seeing the darkness of the empire I left to join the revolutionary army which fought for the people." Akame continue to talk, "I know I might seem hard, but I just don't want anyone to die." Akame seem to look down to the ground, but a hand was place on her shoulder. Naruto was giving her a small smile.

"Yeah we both had some mess up lives, but we still got one thing." With that Naruto gave her a big smile, "we still got our friends with us." Naruto smiled down to Akame, who gave a small smile as well. Before they separated from each other.

"Come on let complete this mission." With that Naruto and Akame went to go kill Gamal.

(Some days later)

Naruto found life with Night Raid to be some what interesting, after the mission were Naruto and Tatsumi killed Gamal and Orge. Akame and Leone undress them to see if they were okay. Akame for Naruto and Leone for Tatsumi, than when they fully got accepted into Night Raid. Naruto found Night Raid cool, sure they were all killers but they were pretty cool. Naruto spent most of his time with Akame, but he did talk to the other members Leone was playful, while Sheele was forgetful. Bulat was cool guy to talk to, while Lubbock was a pervert, Mine was okay once you look past her insults, the boss was cool, and he and Tatsumi were becoming close.

So far Night Raid had show him and Tatsumi their power, once they killed a group of spy's trespassing on their base. Tatsumi was able to kill Zank with Akame help, which show that he was getting stronger. Than Tatsumi try to use Zank teigu which he then got rejected by it. Which was probably for the best since that teigu caused Zank to go crazy. But Naruto knew that Tatsumi saw something, since he had a blush on his face, when he was looking at the girls. But Naruto did not say anything about it, since it would just cause trouble.

Naruto did kill some corrupted rich people with Sora with him, since they were just like Gamal. People like that did not deserve to live. Since they did not care about the people at all. Naruto than would cook for Night Raid, which would cause Akame to smile. Or he thought she did, point being she really loved his cooking. Also Night Raid learn Naruto was a ninja, with his village being named konohagakure. Naruto also told them that he was once dead last of his generation, but now he was one of the strongest of his generation. So yeah Night Raid was cool with Naruto.

Naruto was now gazing at Mine and Sheele, who seem to be going on another mission.

"Are you guys sure you don't want me to back you up?" Naruto look at both his teammates, "I mean it could be a dangerous mission, it best to be on the safe side." Naruto told them with concern in his voice. It was true, on missions anything could happen so it was best to bring back up. But Mine look so stubborn to let Naruto help them.

"I told you no! Go do something else newbie," With that Mine left the base, with Sheele giving Naruto an apologetic look.

"Am sorry, but Mine could be stubborn at times, please don't hold that against her." With that Sheele bowed to Naruto, she started to walk out, but turn to Naruto to say something. "Don't worry Naruto we will be okay, we can talk once we get back." With that Sheele started to walk after Mine. Leaving Naruto behind, with an uneasy feeling in his chest. Something was going to go wrong, Naruto could feel it. But he prayed that his teammates would be okay. With that Naruto started to go to the training grounds. Trying to do something on his on time.

Naruto found Akame on the training grounds, practicing with her sword. Naruto seeing this as the best time to battle someone, that knew how to use a sword called her at.

"Yo Akame!" The girl started to look at him, she gave him a smile. Which he than gave back. Yeah Naruto was the closet to Akame in Night Raid. After their mission, they went on more together, which you could than say they were on a team. Ddraig and the kyuubi told Naruto that it was young love blooming. Which Naruto ignore the both of them, calling them both crazy. Naruto continue to walk to Akame to talk to her.

"I was wondering could you help me with my sword practicing." Naruto ask her, since she was the best sword user in Night Raid. Akame just look at him, before garbing a wooden sword for herself. Naruto seeing this grab his own wooden sword. Akame gave him a look before talking.

"You have use a sword before right?" Akame gave Naruto a look, who just huff at her.

"Yeah I know how to use a wooden sword, since am waiting to get a real sword soon." Naruto than look at Akame with a little hurt look. "Why you don't think I know how to use a sword right." Naruto seeing Akame face huff some more, "Well I have you know I do know how to use a sword, why did you think I could not use one?"

"Well you don't look like the type to use one, you look like a person who would fight with their fist." Akame gave her answer to Naruto. Who look hurt at her, mumbling to himself before looking at Akame once more.

"Well than can we start?" Naruto grab his sword, with Akame doing the same. At first there was nothing, But than they charge each other. They were nothing but blurs to the untrained eye. One second they were at one place, than the next. You could here the sounds of wood hitting wood. Akame and Naruto would try to hit each other, but than one or the other would block them. If Naruto try to hit down low Akame with block, if Akame try to hit Naruto on the head he would dodge it. Every move they did the other would counter it. To other people it would be a dance, but to them it was a battle since, neither of them could hit the other. But right at that time the battle was decide. When Akame landed a blow to Naruto, which cause him to be unbalanced. Which help Akame drop him, Naruto landed on the ground with a thud. A wooden sword now place on his neck. Akame standing over him, with a small smirk on her face. Naruto wanted to wipe it off.

"Do you give up?" came the voice of Akame, when she was looking down at Naruto. Naruto huff, but gave in.

"Yeah I give up for today, but next time am going to win." Naruto look her right into the eyes when he told her that, all she did was smile at him. Naruto wanted to ask her something.

"Do you know how to fist fight?" Naruto look at Akame for an answer, she gave him a look before answering the question.

"Yeah I know how to fist fight." Akame told Naruto who nodded his head.

"Good I won't have to save you then." Akame just look at Naruto calmly, but felt her female pride wanted to beat up Naruto. Seeing her look Naruto started to talk. "I wanted to make sure you could fight without using your sword, you never know what could happen." Akame gave him a look of understanding, but had to ask him something.

"What makes you think I did not know how to fist fight?" Akame gave Naruto a look, but all he did was give her a mocking look.

"Well because you look like you could not punch a fly." Naruto gave her a mocking look, she wanted to wipe that grin off his face. So she challenged him to battle.

"Well next time I will show you how I fist fight, and we will see who is better than the other." Akame said all this in a calm tone. Naruto seeing this smile at her.

"Well then, I can't wait for when that time comes." With that they both went back to their training. Later they would both help make dinner for the others, well Naruto did. Akame was more for tasting the food than cooking it.

(Later)

Naruto heard the Kyuubi trying to speak to him about something. It had to be important, since the Kyuubi rarely came out to talk to Naruto. It was more of him coming to talk to him, than the other way around. But hey Naruto felt he was getting somewhere, since their conversations were getting longer. As they started to speak more to each other. So for now Naruto would hear what the Kyuubi had to say.

 **"** **Brat, your friend is in trouble."** The kyuubi told Naruto with a series face on. **"I can sense people, and let me tell you something you better hurry or your friend will die."** With that the Kyuubi cut off his link with Naruto, going back to his cage to sleep.

Naruto hand started to glow, Naruto gazed at his Boosted Gear. Naruto could hear Ddraig talking to him.

 **{Partner, the fox is right you got to hurry fast, or your friend will die.}** Ddraig told Naruto, who started to run in the direction Ddraig was telling him to go.

"Akame!" Naruto yelled to her, which got her attention, since he was very series. "Tell the boss to get a medical kit, Sheele and Mine are in trouble." With that Naruto started to speed off, not even giving Akame the chance to say something. Naruto look at his hand to talk to Ddraig, "Which way Ddraig." The gear started to talk.

 **{Just up ahead, I give you the directions)** Naruto nodded his head before yelling.

 **(Welsh** **Dragon** **Balance** **Breaker!)** With that Naruto enter his balance breaker, which he then gained red armor. In the shape of a dragon. With that Naruto took to the skies, hoping he would make it in time to save both his teammates.

(Mine and Sheele)

Mine was facing a problem her friend Sheele was about to die. By the hands of this Seryu Ubiquitous chick who was high on justice, why had this happen? The mission was suppose to be simple, but than they got attack. By Seryu and her weird dog Koro, if only she ask for Naruto to come. He could have help out a lot. But now she was going to die, and Sheele was going to be eaten by that weird dog. Half of Sheele body was destroyed. That dog Koro cut her in half, seeing Koro about to eat Sheele. Mine stop in her tracks, she never felt so weak in her life. She wanted someone to help her, anyone, just to save Sheele!

 **NO!** And with that Mine turn to see something in red armor. Rushing at Koro with fast speed. The person in armor look series, she did not know how but she felt it was Naruto in that armor coming to save them. If so than, she would stop being mean to him after this. He deserved respect after coming to save them.

 **{Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost}** The red dragon speed increase a lot, to the point were he was right in fount of Koro in a second. The dragon punch Koro right in the face, sending the dog flying into his owner. This caused Sheele to fall, but Naruto save her by catching her. Making it to Mine in a second, Naruto turn to point his hand to Seryu and Koro.

 **{Dragon Shot!}** With that a red beam came out of Naruto hand, right to Seryu and Koro. Which sent them both flying back into the woods. Naruto use that time to grab Sheele whole body, before looking at Mine. "Grab on" Naruto pointed to his back, Mine seeing nothing wrong grab on to Naruto. With that they took of into the skies. Leaving Sheele teigu behind, but it was for the best. Since Naruto rather try to save a life. Than take a weapon which would slow them down. That and the fact that reinforcements were coming, so Naruto really had no time to waste. So with that Naruto went back to the base with his injured teammates.

(Later)

We now could find Naruto with a sad look on his face, Najenda told him Sheele was not going to make it. So the rest of Night Raid were there to say their last words to her. Naruto felt like hitting something, if only he was faster he could have saved her. But he calmed himself down, since blaming himself would not help anything at all. So with that he went to go talk to Sheele to say goodbye.

Naruto enter the room Sheele was in, she saw him walk in giving him a small smile. Naruto smile back, but it was really force. Sheele began to speak.

"Naruto… can I ask you to do something for me." Naruto started to look at her. "Could you help keep everyone safe while am gone. Naruto just at her, before agreeing to do so, Sheele just smiled at him, "Thank you for that, I know you can't save everyone but could you at least try to." Naruto gazed at her but answered her back.

"Sheele I promise you, I will do my best to make sure everyone stays alive." With that Naruto said his finale goodbyes to her. As he walk out Tatsumi came running to the room, he stop to look at Naruto. Dreading the answer to come, Naruto just gave him a sad look. Before walking away.

(Next day)

We now find Naruto inside the kitchen, the day went by fast. Sheele death had left a bad taste in everyone's mouth, to the point were their was nothing to do. So Naruto just trained in order to pass the time, when he was not doing that than he was cooking. Before he knew it the day ended. Naruto could hear footsteps walking by. Naruto turn around to see Akame with a plate of food in her hands. Naruto gave her an understanding look as she walk in with the food in her hands.

"Sheele favorite food?" Naruto look at Akame with a questioning look. She gave him her answer.

"It's for her grave." Akame told him how she would place her favorite food next to her grave. Naruto seeing the pain the girl was in, he started to hug her. Shocking her she wanted to say something but Naruto cut her off.

"It not a good thing to keep your emotions inside, let it out, am right here for you." With that Akame started to cry on Naruto chest. Naruto not doing anything but standing there for her. He started to look her right into the eyes, before replying to her. "You really don't like losing your comrades do you." Naruto ask her, but he already knew the answer, he just wanted her to talk to him about it.

"Of course not! Akame cry out with pain in her voice, losing a comrade is the worst feeling in the world, but I'm an assassin, so I have to stay strong for the rest of the group." Right there Naruto could see Akame more emotional side, he knew she needed to let this out. Even if she was an assassin or a ninja she was still a person first, people could snap by keeping their emotions inside. So Naruto let her cry on his chest for as long as she wanted to.

"Akame." Naruto look down to her, she just look back up to him to see his face, he than gave her a series look. "I promise you I won't die anytime soon, that a promise of a life time." At that point Naruto was going to train even harder than before, not only did he have to deal with the akatsuki. But now he had to keep his promise to Sheele, while staying alive for Akame. Naruto did not know that his meeting with Night Raid created ripples in time. In one world, Sheele would die getting eaten by Koro. But in this world she die seeing her friends for the last time. Tatsumi would have talk to Akame, where he would have promise her to live. But in this world Naruto did. Naruto did not know his promise to Sheele and Akame would change their lives. For them and Night Raid.

With that Naruto and Akame both went back to bed, in order to get ready for the next day. Not knowing that this conversation would change their relationship for days to come. But when they both look back to this day, they would regret nothing of it. With that they both went to sleep.

 **Chapter 1 is complete people, thank god. Tell me what you like about it or what you did not like about it. It would help me out a lot if you did.**

 **The pairings are Naruto x Akame, and Tatsumi x Mine. Just to let you know am not doing a harem, even when Naruto goes to see Highschool DxD.**

 **Will Issei and Vali be in this fic? Question to that is yes, Vali is Naruto second main** **rival. So I have to place him in this fic. While Issei is still going to be a Devil, I could tell you this, he's not going to be a devil for Rias or Sona. But for a different devil, who I believe has not be done before at all. So if you are wondering about Issei he does have a different Longinus Gear. Vali is still the White Dragon Emperor, so you know what going to happen once he meets Naruto.**

 **Is Tatsumi important to this fic? Yes he is, Tatsumi is another main character, and you will see why he is soon.**

 **Some characters will gain a power up, well the main ones will. So don't say I did not warn you.**

 **Don't ask for Naruto x Rias, for the reason that I cannot really stand her. Naruto will find her annoying for his own reasons. But am not going to leave her with Riser, who I have a plan for which I hope it works out.**

 **Naruto is staying human in this fic. So don't ask for devil Naruto at all, I find it annoying when someone as strong as Naruto or any other strong character joins Rias peerage as a pawn. So yeah if I do change Naruto race it won't be a devil.**

 **If you are wondering why Naruto told Night Raid his secrets, he really did not. He was brief with them. He never told them about the Kyuubi inside of him, all he told them was that his home was far away. He already told Bulat that he did not own a teigu, so there was no reason to lie to them about. That and the fact that Naruto gain information back from them. If Naruto is giving out information, he going to get something in return. So yeah if you are wondering about that, than this is your answer to that question.**

 **I was brief with the training. I did not want to go into a whole detailed about what Naruto did with his training. I gave you facts that you could use, that can tell you were Naruto level is.**

 **Yes I gave Naruto Fire Dragon Slaying Magic, the world of Highschool DxD does have magic. But they don't really go into detail with it. So yeah that why am using Fairy Tail magic to help me out. Are their going to be other Dragon Slayers in this fic? Yes their will be other Dragon Slayers in the fic. The other six have all ready been decide own. But you can think what you want to believe, on who that gains Dragon slaying magic. And if you wondering about Sora, well your answer is that every Dragon Slayer needs a flying talking cat.**

 **Yes I did give Naruto Boosted Gear, sometimes I feel sorry for Ddraig, his power being used for stupid reasons. So I decide to help the dragon out, and give him a real wielder. So yes there will be no Breast Dragon or Butt Dragon. No way in hell am I going to let people call Naruto Breast Dragon.**

 **So I will see you guys later than.**

 **Later for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto, Akame ga kiru or Highschool dxd. Nor any anime am using for this fic, that belongs to the creators of the anime. Am just a guy who wants to give you all a good read, no matter if it good or bad, so I hope you enjoy this

Naruto x Akame

We could now find Naruto, sparring with his shadow clones. As they were throwing elements such as wind, fire, water, and earth at him. He was dodging with a blindfold on his face, to not only dodge better, but to be able to sense better to. Naruto was trying to increase his ranged of vision. So when an enemy was behind him he could tell when they were coming from. Sure his Dragon Slayer Magic was good, but it could be improved, to the point where Naruto did not have to worry at all. So now Naruto was in the woods waiting for the enemy to attack him. Hearing a small noise Naruto jump away, from a dozen little kunai knives. Naruto jump from tree to tree. Moving out of the way from traps, or clones that where trying to kill him.

Naruto moved his hand into a circle, which caused a wall of wind to block more kunai knives from hitting him. Naruto added more power into the wind, which caused the kunai knives to get sent right back at the clones, which killed them on impact. Naruto jump down to the ground, to start doing hand signs. Entering them really fast, Naruto was able to bring out his new jutsu. Naruto place his hand on the ground, which caused the ground to shake, making a lot of trees fall to the ground. Naruto was able to jump, in order to stop a clone from hitting him in the face. Naruto replace himself with a leaf, in order to get behind the clone. From there Naruto killed the clone. Seeing fallen trees in his way, Naruto used them for target practice.

Naruto called his flames out, the heat they were giving off were high, so high that any weak person would have past out from the heat. Naruto flames than turn dark fire, this showed the level of control Naruto had on his flames. Naruto gazed at the tress before calling out his move.

 **"** **Fire Dragon Death Wave!"** With that Naruto let his fist fly, this caused the dark flames to head straight to its target. Burning the tress on impact, Naruto watch as the tress turn dark black, before turning to ash. Naruto than called out his next move. Which would get rid of the smoke.

"Water style: water gun." With that water came out of Naruto mouth, which caused the smoke to stop. Naruto than removed his blindfolded in order to see the area. As Naruto look at the woods he frown. Sure the area was messed up, but Naruto felt he could do better. So with that Naruto went back to training. Naruto jump away from a rock coming his way, Naruto turn around to see Akame, with Sora flying next to her. Naruto started to run up to her, to see what she wanted from him.

"Naruto we have to make lunch for the others." Naruto hearing this got to work. He started to walk to the base, with Akame following behind him. But he had to ask her an important question first. With that Naruto turn to look at her.

"Akame do you believe that the revolution army would make the capital a better place? I mean sure if we kill the prime minister it would make things somewhat better. But what after that than, would someone new come along to destroy the peace?" With that Naruto stop talking, he wanted to hear out Akame to see her view point, since this was an important topic. The fact was what would happen, after this was all over. Akame gave Naruto a look but started to talk.

"I don't know Naruto really I don't know, but I can tell you this. Some things are going to need to change in order for this capital to get better." With that Akame continue to walk to the base, leaving Naruto in his thoughts, Naruto ran up to catch up to her. Not knowing what to feel about their conversation.

Sometime later we could find Naruto doing the dishes with Tatsumi. Not having anything other to do, Naruto decide to help Tatsumi out. Naruto gazed at Akame, she was feeding Mine who refused to let her help her eat. Naruto smile when he saw Mine give in. Turning to Tatsumi to see him thinking really hard. Naruto wonder what was going on with him.

"Tatsumi what's going on with you?" Tatsumi turn to Naruto, giving him a sad look. Naruto gazed at Tatsumi waiting for an answer. He soon got his answer when Tatsumi began to speak up.

"Naruto, I just realized being an assassin is harder than it seems." Tatsumi had a small frown on his face as he look at Naruto. Naruto just gave a frown back, as if he was agreeing to what he was saying.

"Yeah I know what you mean, I find being a ninja hard at times to, but at the end of the day we still got something to come back to." With that Naruto turn around to look at Akame and Mine, he then gazed back at Tatsumi. "We still got our friends at the end of the day." With that Naruto gave out a big grin, Tatsumi doing the same, before going back to the dishes.

 **At the imperial palace, conference room**

"General Esdeath." The child emperor spoke from his royal throne.

"Yes your majesty." Esdeath replied kneeling down to show her respect.

"Your conquest of the Northern Lands was superb! We are prepared to reward you with 10000 pieces of gold for your efforts." The child emperor continue.

"I am grateful your majesty. We did not leave any person in the North land alive." Esdeath spoke up with a voice of pride for her achievement.

"Splendid. Now I must apologize, I realized you have just return but there is work to be done. An atrocious group known as Night Raid has begun running rampant around the capital. I wish for you to focus on purging the group from my city." The emperor continue in his child voice, calm, series and understanding to his position. The prime minister continue eating while looking at Esdeath.

Esdeath hearing what the emperor wanted agreed to it. Seeing nothing wrong with the problem at all. Standing up to the emperor to tell him she complete agree with the mission. The emperor hearing this gave a smile, but he wanted to help out Esdeath. For all she did for the capital she deserved it.

'Thank you general Esdeath for all your troubles. But if I may ask I would like to help you, I feel gold is not enough so I would like to ask you is there anything you would want?" The emperor gazed down to look at Esdeath waiting for his answer. Esdeath gave a small blush at this but answer.

…" Well I would like to try falling in love." Esdeath was fast to answer her question. The emperor and Prime minister gave a confused look, I mean since when was general Esdeath interested in love? The emperor try to get Esdeath with the prime minister. But was shot down fast, Esdeath told them she was not interest. But she did tell them that she was going to give them a paper. Telling them what she would be looking for. With that Esdeath left in order to grab some men to deal with night raid.

 **Days later**

We could find some changes with Night Raid. They were more active than before. With Tatsumi training with Bulat on his muscle training. He often went with Bulat to fake-mountain in order to improve. You could now see them as a duo with Tatsumi calling him brother.

Naruto on the other hand spent most of his time fighting and training with Akame and in some cases with Leone. He had developed a growing relationship with Akame getting stronger as the days went by. He would not fail her, he would keep his promise to her no matter what!

To him Akame was a reason to fight.

It scared Naruto, it really did. But as the days went by he started not to care. Naruto found himself a bit uncomfortable with rushing into a relationship but was willing to give it a try. It was funny really, Naruto found his crush on Sakura was long gone. Akame was slowly replacing her. They just seem to click when they came together. The question Naruto wonder did Akame feel the same way. It was hard to tell what the girl was thinking, her blank look confused him sometimes. But Naruto would find out one day. He would make sure of that.

Naruto relationship with the Kyuubi was improving bit by bit. The fox seem to talk to Naruto from time to time. But so far that was it, Naruto would change that for sure. Ddraig was doing good, he help Naruto in training and new moves they could use. So far they were making work but they could improve. Sora was doing his own thing, most of the time he was with Naruto. But sometimes with Akame. Naruto knew the cat loved meat, so he was most likely with Akame getting some meat to eat. Naruto wonder if that habit would ever change. But he had more important things to think about.

Naruto still could not find Jiraiya. The pervert was somewhere, but Naruto did not know where. So for the most part Naruto work with Night Raid. Naruto found Night Raid his own little family. Sure they were not his friends at home, but they were making their way into Naruto heart. Naruto found himself training harder as day went by. He did not want anyone to die, so it was best to get stronger. Naruto would not fail anyone, he had his dreams and theirs riding on this. Naruto would not fail them that was a promise of a life time.

It was best to be ready than not at all.

 **Several days later**

We find all the Night Raid members gazing at the boss. The Night Raid symbol was right behind her. Najenda look at all her members they were all ready to hear what she had to say.

Najenda spoke immediately serious of what was about to be conveyed, "Everyone is here. I have three pieces of bad news to tell you… listen carefully."

She became even more serious as she spoke. Everyone tense for the news.

"First. I can no longer contact the local team."

The more experience members of night raid looked on in shock.

"Local team?" Tatsumi ask confused while Naruto stood waiting for an answer.

Akame replied addressing Naruto and Tatsumi curiosity "The Empire is vast. We specialize in carrying out assassinations in the capital, but there is another team that handles the areas around it."

"It currently being investigated, but the likelihood they are dead are high. So be prepared for that." Najenda spoke again, low mortal affecting her.

"For the time being, I think it may be important to strengthen security around the hideout. Yes I did increase the ranged of my threads." Lubbock added in.

"Secondly, Esdeath has finished conquering the North and has return to the capital". Najenda spoke with remorse, concern and a small hint of fright.

"That was much faster than it was thought to be". Akame spoke up slightly astounded from her progress.

"God, she is always causing so much trouble." Lubbock spoke up with a hand on his head. Clearly having encounter her before.

Naruto was interested in meeting this Esdeath. He heard she was scary and powerful, but he had yet to really meet her.

"Then it's is safe to say that she was not brought back to deal with the revolutionary army, right?" Bulat sounded concern over this. It seemed he was too scared of Esdeath.

"I can't figure out what her next move would be. Currently, she is at work at the government torture facilities. Leone you're tasked to observe her movements. Do not engage!" Najenda spoke taking out a cigarette from her box in order to calm her nerves. Thinks were getting dangerous.

"Roger! She spoke confidant.

"I always wanted to know what type of person she was after all."

"She's a maniac who enjoys slaughter. Be on guard." Najenda spoke up serious. She did not like her attitude right now.

"Alright, alright".

"And finally, there has been a string of murders in the capital. The targets were civil officials and 61 bodyguards." She continue changing the subject while lifting a fake Night Raid poster with her mechanical arm.

"The problem is that all Night Raid poster have been found at the crime scenes."

Bulat spoke up folding his arms in thought "They're framing us for the crime scenes? It easy to see they are fake, right?"

"But that is obvious isn't it? I mean for us to start claiming responsibility seems a bit far-fetched." Tatsumi spoke also giving his inputting his thoughts on the matter.

"That what I thought for the first and second cases, but now it seems it could be us." Najenda continued.

"Why?"

"The reason being that the body count is continuing. In the last incident the former Prime Minister Chouri and around 30 skilled guards were killed with his daughter a disciple of the master of the imperial temples master." Najenda took a whiff of her cigarette before continuing.

"No one but us could do something like this, it is the popular opinion".

Akame spoke up concluding something very important "The criminals are just as powerful as us, in other words Teigu users."

"Yes Akame is right they are teigu users. So I want you all to deal with them." Najenda continued.

"Akame and Lubbock."

"Tatsumi and Bulat."

"And Naruto."

"You each will protect people that could be targeted. Be on guard for most of the time. We cannot lose any more people." Najenda voice got louder as she spoke. Everyone understanding her got ready.

"Naruto grab Sora and with that they went on their mission. But before they could make it out a voice stop them.

"Naruto." Naruto turn around to look at Akame she was giving him a look. Naruto was ready to hear what she had to say, "Naruto… be careful out there, I don't want you to get hurt." They both look at each other in the eyes before turning around.

"I will Akame I will see you later." With that Naruto and Sora left the hideout. Not knowing what would happen on their mission, or their comrades.

 **Time skip**

Naruto with Akame and Lubbock came back from their mission. They did not get to face anyone, which meant that Tatsumi and Bulat most likely had to face the enemy. This cause Naruto to worry more for them. The last time Sheele die what would happen next? Naruto fears became true, when he saw Tatsumi walking into the hideout. Carrying the body of Bulat. No one said anything, already knowing the answer to what happen. That night everyone mourned for the loss of another comrade.

The next day we could find Naruto looking at Tatsumi with a serious look on his face. Naruto could sense something coming from inside Tatsumi. It was same feeling as a sacred gear, meaning that Tatsumi most likely had a sacred gear to. Naruto never trained to locate a sacred gear user, but now he could say he had to. The feeling Naruto got from Tatsumi was strong. Ddraig also stated he could sense something from inside Tatsumi. Proving Naruto point, that Tatsumi did in fact have a sacred gear. Grabbing Tatsumi, Naruto led him to the main base in order to prove his point.

"Tatsumi I want you to imagine your strength". Naruto spoke to him, all the remaining Night Raid members gazed at the duo. Wondering what was going on. Tatsumi gave Naruto a look wondering what he was going on about. Naruto seeing his face started to explain to him. "I believe you may have a sacred gear like me." This cause Tatsumi to look shock not expecting that type of answer.

"Naruto are you sure about this? I mean don't you have be from your lands in order to have a sacred gear?" Tatsumi only new so much about sacred gears, so if he had one really gave him a real shock. But maybe this was a good thing, having more strength Tatsumi would be able to help everyone out more. Seeing nothing wrong about this, Tatsumi started thinking about everyone. Pictures of them coming to his mind. As he continued thinking about them a feeling started to rise up. It was getting stronger as time went by, Tatsumi started to feel for the power more, a green glow started to appear on his neck. Once Tatsumi found the source of the power he grab on to it. Not letting it go at all. Right there the energy appear in the shape of a green necklace. Naruto seeing this gave a grin seeing as he was right after all.

"Well it seems you do have a sacred gear Tatsumi. Welcome to the club." With that Naruto place Tatsumi in a headlock. Tatsumi gave a big grin, before garbing the necklace in order to gaze at it more. The other Night Raid members doing the same. Leone gave a curious look, if Naruto Boosted Gear could double his power every ten seconds she wonder what Tatsumi gear could do? They would just have to wait and see for themselves than. A green circle appear on Naruto arm. Telling them Ddraig was about to speak.

 **{Partner Tatsumi has a Longinus Gear.}** This caused everyone to gaze at Naruto hand in shock. Naruto replied right back to his partner Ddraig.

"Are you sure about that Ddraig? I mean what makes you think Tatsumi has a Longinus Gear?" Naruto look at Ddraig waiting for his answer.

 **{The reason because I know that gear, it's Innovate Clear. Also known as the Miniature Garden of the Green Tree of Innovation.}** Ddraig replied back to Naruto and the others.

"Wait so you're saying I have a Longinus Gear like Naruto?" Tatsumi voice out, this got everyone to look at him. The voice of Leone replied right back at Tatsumi.

"Well it seems so. Don't you feel important now Tatsumi? I expected nothing less from my mate." With that Leone gave Tatsumi a big hug, which cause the boy to go right into her breast. Which Lubbock gave a look of rage as this was happening, Akame gave her a blank look not seeing anything wrong at all with what Leone was doing to Tatsumi. Naruto found that look cute on her face. But decide to drop his thoughts right there. Tatsumi got out of Leone hug to look at Naruto, he needed to ask him something important.

"Naruto just what are the 13 Longinus Gears? All you told me so far were that they were really strong. I would like to know just what am getting into." Tatsumi gave Naruto a serious look, information was power so it was to know everything he should know. Naruto seeing his look started to explain to him what the 13 Longinus Gears really were.

"Ok so has any one of you have read the Bible?" Seeing only Lubbock raise his hand Naruto continued "Well the 13 Longinus Gears are said to be tools that can slay a god." Naruto gave everyone a serious look on his face. Not joking at all. The voice of Mine interrupted him from continuing talking.

"You're joking right? I mean killing a god is impossible." Mine stated not believing one thing on what Naruto was saying at all. I mean if gods were real than why had they not came down to help them out? So far it seemed what Naruto was telling them was fake. Naruto just gave her a look which said shut up before continuing.

"As I was saying, the Longinus Gears can slay a god, given the fact that they each give the user some crazy abilities." Naruto started to look at Tatsumi before talking again. "I am telling you this because it is very important, most people who know about the 13 Longinus Gears will seek you out. Hell some may even try to kill you before you learn to master the gear." Tatsumi turn pale as a ghost from hearing that, I mean sure he knew he could die young from being an assassin. But just having the gear gave him more enemies. That was not the greatest of things to hear coming from Naruto.

"So wait what order does it come in? I believe that True Longinus would go first. Seeing as that were the other names comes from." The voice of Lubbock ask with an interested look on his face. Naruto seeing this smirk at him for understanding what he was saying.

"Yes you are right Lubbock, True Longinus is the first and most powerful Longinus Gear. Seeing as it was the spear that killed Jesus Christ." Naruto gave everyone a look before continuing. "Let me tell you the order of each Longinus Gear from top to bottom." With that Naruto started to talk once more. "Coming from the top we have True Longinus, Zenith Tempest, Annihilation Maker, and Dimension Lost." Naruto look at them before continuing once more. "Now we have the mid-tier Longinus Gears which are the Boosted Gear, Divine Dividing, and Regulus Nemea." Naruto look at Tatsumi now before continuing. "And now the low-tier Longinus Gears which are the Canis Lykaon, Sephiroth Graal, Incinerate Anthem, Absolute Demise, Innovate Clear, and Telos Karma. Those are the 13 Longinus Gears said to kill Gods once master." Naruto stop talking in order to see everyone face.

"So you're saying we have the power to slay a god?" Tatsumi gave Naruto a dry look, as if he was trying to believe Naruto or not. Before Tatsumi could say anything the voice of Ddraig spoke out.

 **{Naruto speaks the truth.}** The red Welsh voice in, gaining everyone attention once more. **{I can tell you now Tatsumi. That you're Longinus- Type Gear can kill a god. I for one am a Longinus Gear, so I can tell you. That you could kill a god.}** The red welsh stop talking, giving Naruto another chance to talk to Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi." Naruto gave him a look, "I did not believe half the things Ddraig told me at first. But the things I have face has got me to believe it's the truth."

"But it too hard to believe what your saying is true. I mean who created the scared gears anyway?" Tatsumi look at Naruto for his answer.

 **{Let me tell you about the scared Gears. And how they were created.}** With that Ddraig began to tell his tale on how the sacred gears where created.

(30 minutes later)

With that Ddraig ended his tale. The room was really quite, no one said a thing. Not knowing how to take supernatural creatures living. Or the fact that scared gears were created by god. The person who spoke up was Lubbock.

"I believe you." With that Lubbock got a look from Mine. Who could not believe what she was hearing.

"What! You can't be serious Lubbock! How can you believe this?" Mine shouted out with rage, not wanting to believe Ddraig at all. I mean who would believe Ddraig at all. The fact that Devils, Angles, and Fallen Angles were real was crazy. Lubbock turn to her to speak.

"Come on Mine, what Ddraig told us could be true, I mean it all adds up when you think about it." With that Lubbock started to speak again. "I mean god created the scared gear to protect humans, while the other races battle it out, that and the fact that the world is a big place; meaning there could be things we have not seen yet."

"Ok so how many Longinus user you seen so far Naruto?" The voice of Tatsumi ask, gaining everyone attention at the topic. Naruto return the looks with a blank look.

"So far just you, but I know for a fact I will meet the user of Divine Dividing." Naruto seeing everyone face started to explain to them. "The user of Divine Dividing is my rival, he's the White Dragon Emperor, while am the Red Dragon Emperor; so you could say were enemies." Akame gave Naruto a questioning look.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Akame gave Naruto a look wanting him to explain more. The voice of Ddraig interrupted them.

 **{My rival is Albion who is place inside Divine Dividing. Making his host Naruto rival in return.}** Ddraig stop talking, in order to ley Naruto continue. Which he did a few seconds later.

"Yeah that how it going to go. Most of the past users of Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing have battled it out. But this generation it's my turn." Naruto gazed at everyone in the room, "This generations Sekiryūtei vs this generations Hakuryuukou, I wonder how that would turn out?" Naruto wonder what his rival would be like. He would just have to find out himself.

"Is that fight going to be dangerous? I mean you just told us that you guys are going to fight. Does that mean it's going to be a death match?" Tatsumi look at Naruto for his answer to his question.

"Yeah you could say that, the past users of Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing have ended up killing each other, but am going to win this fight; I have promises to keep." Naruto face was filled with will to live on. Tatsumi gave Naruto a serious look.

"You better win Naruto, I for one don't want to see you die, and that goes for everyone else in this room." Naruto look at everyone, each of them giving him a serious look. Akame was giving him the hardest look.

"Naruto… be careful if you face him." With that ended the conversation. With that everyone went out their day.

(3 days later)

We could now find Naruto watching Tatsumi and Lubbock training. Tatsumi decided in order to master Incursio he would need to train harder. Lubbock decide to get stronger as well, so with that they decide to do some push-ups. Akame and Leone decide to him them out. So they were sitting on top of them. Naruto already complete his training in the morning. So he was taking a break for now. With Sora on his head, Naruto saw Mine running up to them asking for help with training. They talk for a bit before Akame said something about Leone weight. Which got her a hit on the head.

Najenda came back in order to tell them that she was getting some new recruits. So she told them that Akame was in charge, so with that Najenda was about to leave but a new voice stop them.

"Naruto it's been a while." With that all the Night Raid members were all on guard, but the look on Naruto face stop them.

"Jiraiya what the hell are you doing here?" Naruto turn around to see Jiraiya standing on top of the roof. Jiraiya grin at him, before jumping down to do his weird dance.

"I am the men who makes all men envy, I make all women dream of me; I am the mighty Jiraiya!" With that Jiraiya completed his dance, while waving his hair in the air. Everyone just gave Jiraiya a dry think. As if they were wondering if they should take this men seriously. Mine beat them to the punch, when she pointed her Pumpkin at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Jiraiya just gave her a dry look, which said are you stupid look.

"I already told you I am the mighty Jiraiya! Toad sage of Mount Myoboku! One of the three legendary Sannin! And writer of ichi-ichi." Naruto just glare at the man. Wanting to get this show on the road.

"Mine don't worry about him, he's just my stupid teacher." Jiraiya just face fault to the ground. While everyone look at Naruto.

"He's your teacher Naruto? He seems like a fool to me." Mine look to Naruto who gave her a sad look in return.

"Yeah he's my teacher sadly." With that Jiraiya gained an even more depress look. Before glaring back at Naruto.

"Brat that no way to talk to your teacher." With that Jiraiya got up to glare at Naruto, "You should be thanking me really. I took you in under my wing, teaching you my skills." With that Jiraiya puff his chest up in pride. While Naruto gave him a dry look.

"True you did train me but, you are still a pervert." Jiraiya gave Naruto an angry look, before defending himself.

"Brat am not a pervert… am a super pervert!" With that Jiraiya did his weird dance again. This got reactions from everyone. Tatsumi and Akame gave Jiraiya dry looks, while Leone grin at Jiraiya. Mine look as if she was about to shot Jiraiya down, Lubbock look to Jiraiya as if he was his god. While Najenda was wondering if this was really Naruto teacher. Naruto just glared back at the men, before speaking back.

"You mean those trash books you write on your free time." Jiraiya look downright ready to murder Naruto.

"My books are art, the only reason you don't like them is because you're a brat." Jiraiya would not let Naruto insult his master piece known as Ichi-Ichi. No one would insult his work of art.

"What type of books do you make?" The voice of Lubbock ask as he look at Jiraiya with an interested look on his face. Jiraiya seeing this gave the boy a copy of Ichi-Ichi.

"I can tell you will love this book kid, unlike some people." Jiraiya shot Naruto a look, Naruto was about to stop Lubbock from reading the book. But he was too late, as Lubbock started to read the book. A glow appeared on Lubbock face before knocking him out. Najenda gave Jiraiya a look before talking.

"Can we all talk inside now?" Najenda gave Jiraiya a serious look. Who return it right back, this told everyone play time was over. With that the all went inside to talk. Sora dragging Lubbock inside the hideout to.

(Some time later)

Najenda and Jiraiya stop talking to one another. Each giving their side of their story to each other. Before Jiraiya turn to Naruto.

"Well brat it seems you got yourself into some trouble." Jiraiya eyes turn serious as he gazed at Naruto, it was just like the boy to get himself into trouble. Now Naruto was dealing with a war. Which could or could not kill him. I mean how did a training trip turn out like this? Jiraiya was sure that nothing could go wrong with a simple training trip. But it seems that Naruto hade to change that problem yet again. That boy was a trouble magnet sometimes, but it could not be all bad. I mean maybe this war would help out Naruto. It would strengthen the boy for what was yet to come.

"I know Jiraiya, but am not going to sit by and do nothing. As the people suffer from this corrupted government, am going to stand up and fight." Naruto may not be from this country. But he would never sit back, and watch as lives suffer from corrupted people. If he would stand up to Gato and Doto, than he would dame sure fight for these people. That was a fact that Naruto was not going to go back on.

"Well I have no problem with you working together with Night Raid, but you're going to need some extra help." With that Jiraiya pulled out a pure black steel sword, it size being the same as Akame Murasame, while the handle being all black. Most people would find this sword normal, but to the highly trained group of assassins, they knew it was a Teigu. The question was which one was it? With that Lubbock went to grab his book, having information on Teigus. Their abilities and their looks with that Lubbock got to work. Finding it sometime later, before speaking.

"Mugetsu, one of the teigu that feed off sin. This sword was created to weed out evil people at heart. The sword known abilities are to completely control the element known as darkness, for it is a sword that will send its enemies to hell, this sword lives up to it name. Since the people that face this sword will not live to see the next moon. The downsides of using this sword is that if you are evil at heart you will die, since this sword only allows good people at heart to use it." With that Lubbock completely read all the information that was on Mugetsu. Naruto turn to sword, before walking towards it. But a hand stop him from continuing.

"Naruto that sword could kill you if you fail its test." Akame gave Naruto a worry look, not sure if he should risk his life for it. Naruto gave her smile, before walking towards the sword.

"Don't worry I be find Akame… beside I can't turn away from this. Since their some things you can't run away from." With that Naruto reach out to the sword. He could hear voices talking to him. The second he touch the sword the voices became full blast. Naruto was floating in a sea of darkness. Before getting attack by voices.

"You believe you deserve this power boy? So many people have come to calm me but end up dyeing what makes you any different?" The voice ask with a cold tone, Naruto could feel darkness circling around him. The darkness seem ready to kill him, if he got his answer wrong. Naruto stood strong before answering the question.

"I won't fail, I have to protect everyone I care about. And I do anything to protect them from the monsters in the dark!" Naruto shout right back to the darkness. In return he got a dark chuckle, before turning to full blown out laughter. The laughing stop before talking back.

"Well see about that boy, but let face what truly inside your heart." With that a dark version of Naruto appeared before him. This Naruto was different since it had dark red eyes, with a scowl on his face. The dark version of Naruto look at Naruto with loathing. Just pure disgust as he gazed at the good half of Naruto.

"We finally meet face to face scum." The dark Naruto glared at the good half. Naruto was confused with him. So he ask him a question.

"What do you mean by that?" The dark Naruto gave Naruto a mocking look, as if he was truly stupid.

"And here I thought that training trip would help you out. It turns out your still the same stupid kid as always, running to protect every god dame little thing!" The dark Naruto glared at Naruto in raged, catching Naruto off guard for a bit. "If you most known why I think your stupid it is because you still want to protect your stupid village." Naruto glared at the dark version of himself for a few seconds. As if he was wondering what his problem was?

"My village is not stupid! They're a lot of good people their! I won't let you talk down on them!" Naruto shouted back in rage. He would not stand for someone insulting his village. That was the village he was going to protect when he became its leader. So yeah Naruto would not stand for what dark Naruto said at all.

"How are they such a great village? When they treat us like crap!" Naruto could feel the hate coming out of dark Naruto mouth. It became worse when he could see visions of his childhood coming to life. The visions became worse as Naruto started to face them. Naruto could hear every word and insult they spoke to him. Naruto could also feel his inner hate inside himself. But be that as it may he could not give in. Naruto started to fight against the dark thoughts, by thinking of all the good times he had with his friends. Be it friends at home or his new ones. This cause all the dark visions to go away. Dark Naruto face was filled with shock, before rage over took him.

"How! Can you still care about them? Don't you remember what they did to us! How can you just forget about that?" Naruto gave him a powerful look, ones that could even see inside the soul in you look your hardest.

"I don't care about that, am still going to protect them all!" Naruto shouted this with power in his voice. This cause dark Naruto to shake before charging him.

"You dame fool! Dark Naruto try to punch Naruto in the face. But Naruto caught his punch before giving dark Naruto a hug.

"…Why." Dark Naruto mumbled, trying to stop the tears from coming down on his fact. Not understanding Naruto at all, how could he still want to protect people? When it was the village that cause him so much pain. How could he still act like this? It was not right at all.

"I know how you feel, sometimes I still feel the same way as you do, but it's not going to change anything." Naruto grip on dark Naruto got harder. "If I do what they did to me than am no better than them. I don't want a repeat of everything happening all over again, so I decide to be better person." Naruto voice became strong, not holding anything back to his counterpart.

"…But that won't change anything am still here inside you, so what your still going to forget what inside of you?"

"No its time I started accepting myself, no more will I fight by myself, today we fight to gather." With that dark Naruto and Naruto became whole at last. Deep within Naruto mind Kurama mumbled.

 **"** **So you accepted your dark half Naruto." Kurama mumbled before going back to sleep.**

Naruto was back in the real world, holding Mugetsu in his hand. Naruto could feel the power the sword gave off. With this he would be able to protect everyone.

"Well Naruto it seems you got your Teigu, how does it feel?' Tatsumi look at Mugetsu in Naruto hands, all he got was a look in return.

"I never felt better in my life." Naruto felt complete at last. Darkness warping around him, Naruto gave a smirk at everyone.

"This sword is perfect for Night Raid. Since are enemies won't live to see the next moon."

"You got that right Naruto!" Leone gave a big grin, before punching her hands to gather. The rest of Night Raid agreeing with her. Jiraiya seeing this was the best time to talk did just that.

'Well Naruto seeing as you're doing just find I be on my way." With that Jiraiya began to leave before Naruto stop him.

"Wait where are you going anyway?" Jiraiya turn to Naruto to answer.

"While you do your thing here, am going to kill some corrupted people from the shadows." With that Jiraiya left.

"What did he mean by that?" Tatsumi ask looking right at Najenda.

"Once this war is over, people will still try to gain power. So Jiraiya decide to kill off all those type of people while spying on them for us. So you could say he's helping us from behind the shadows." With that Najenda decide to take her leave as well, leaving Akame in charge of everything.

"Well I don't know about you guys but am going to train." With that Naruto went to the forest.

(3 days later)

We can now find Naruto training with Mugetsu, trying to control the element known as darkness. Easy say than done, so far Naruto was having a hard time trying to control darkness. So far he was failing, but he was making little progress, as Naruto continued training a voice called him out.

"Naruto having trouble." Naruto could see Akame on top off a tree, eating an evil bird while giving him an interested look.

""Well yeah am having trouble controlling the darkness." Akame jump down to face Naruto face to face, before deciding to help.

"What's so hard about it?" Akame gazed at Mugetsu before back at Naruto. Naruto decide to show her by trying to welded darkness. Nothing came out, which cause Naruto to get depress. Akame seeing the problem gained a plan. Wanting to try it out she gazed at Naruto.

"Naruto try becoming calm, maybe you must try to will it out." Naruto not seeing the problem did that. Trying to feel out the element, Naruto called out his darkness. Naruto got his result when a tree was destroy behind him.

"I see I was right, you're going to have to consecrate a lot more to master your power." Naruto gave her a look.

"How did you know what my problem was?" Naruto gave Akame a confused look. All he got in return look was an emotionless look.

"Darkness takes more control than fire, so you must be more calm and willing to crush your enemies to use it." Akame decide to continue explaining to Naruto. "The darkness its you're complete opposite so it's understandable that you would be having trouble using it." Naruto just look at Akame before giving her a big hug.

"What are you doing?" Akame gained a small blush on her face, while Naruto gave her a big grin.

"Thanks for the help that all, I have been trying hard on this, so thanks for the help." With that Naruto went back to his training.

"Do you want any help with training?" With that Akame pointed her sword at Naruto, who in return grab Mugetsu.

"Sure but this time am going to win."

"Keep telling yourself that."

With that Naruto and Akame started their sword duel once again. The time went by fast but they did not care. They stop fighting after two hours pass, by than they went back to the base to rest up.

"Am telling you Akame Sora likes you." Naruto pointed to his cat who was on top of Akame head. Akame was rubbing Sora head, the cat in return purred from the treatment.

"All am doing is rubbing his head." Akame gave Naruto a blank look. Naruto continue to look at her in shock.

"Yeah but when I try to do that to him he scratches me." Naruto gained a somewhat depress look when he said this.

"Well maybe you're not doing it right." Naruto was about to say something back, but the door slam open.

"Tatsumi been capture by Esdeath!" Leone and Lubbock came running inside. Akame stop what she was doing in order to give them a serious look.

"What do you mean by that?" Leone started exampling on how Tatsumi went to a tournament in order to gain money for his village. But Esdeath capture him, so right now they did not know what was happening to him. Naruto and Akame wanted to go and rescue him, but a voice stop them.

"You two should stop what you're doing." Mine gave them both a stern look, "Tatsumi should be safe their no wanted posters of him out so he should be fine." Akame slam her hand on the table.

"So we do nothing! Tatsumi is our comrade so we have to save him." Akame eyes gained a determine look, but Naruto stop her.

"We should wait it out, let's first find Tatsumi than we can rescue him. In the mean time we should move the base." Naruto gave his option out, everyone agree to it. So with that thy created a plan to rescue Tatsumi.

(Next day)

It was not really that hard to rescue Tatsumi. Since he got away from the Jagers by himself. After that he told everyone about the Jagers. Tatsumi also stated that Esdeath was on a whole different level. Akame told everyone she would be the one to kill Esdeath. So would that everyone left the room, leaving Naruto and Akame the last in the room.

"Akame can you really kill your sister?" Naruto ask in concern, he did not know Kurome really. But Akame killing her would most likely kill her inside. Akame gave Naruto a cold look.

"Yes she will be eliminated." Naruto frown at the girl.

"Why didn't she come with you? I mean since you join the army, wouldn't she follow you." Naruto look at her for an answer, in return he got a serious look

"Kurome takes drugs from the emperor making her want to stay, to her am a traitor who abandon everyone. But I feel am fighting for something right." Akame gave Naruto a look, "Why do you care anyway?" Naruto gave her a serious look.

"I wanted to see if I could get her to change sides." All he got in return was a cold look from Akame.

"You can't save her so you should just give up, if I couldn't do it what makes you think you can?" Naruto got up right from his seat to look at her.

"I want to give it a shot, without the whole killing each other comes out." Naruto collar was grab yanking him right next to Akame face. The look she gave his was like a child getting scolded by his parent.

"I told you to give up! Nothing would come from you trying to save her, I try my hardest but she would not lesson to me, so I repeat what gives you the chance when I could not?" Naruto could see tears coming down from Akame face, so he wipe them of before speaking.

"You never know unless you try, so am not going to give up on her yet." With that Naruto gained a determined look on his face.

"Why?"

"What?" Naruto gazed at Akame with a confused look on his face.

"Why do you care so much about this? What do you gain from this?" Naruto gave her a cheesy grin.

"I don't want to see you in pain." This caused Akame eyes to gaze at him. "You don't deserve to feel any more pain after everything you went through, that's why am going to make sure you don't kill your sister. To make sure you don't have to feel any more pain again." Naruto look her right in the eyes when he say this. "So deal with it, as long as am here for you, I be the one that protecting you." Naruto grab Akame hand, before placing his forehead protector on it. With that Naruto started to walk away.

"Hold on to that for me, this is a promise before I leave this country I will make sure you won't have to kill your sister." Naruto look at Akame one more time her eyes were completely on him as he speaks. "You can hold your sister as much as you want after this whole things over. This is a promise of a life time, so wait for me okay." Naruto gave Akame a smile.

"Am going to get back your sister no matter what, even if I have to face the emperor strongest to do so. So watch me do so." With that Naruto left the room, if he turn around to look at Akame. He would see a blush on her face, no one had ever told her something so nice. It got her feeling warm inside. Placing a hand to her chest she wonder.

"What is this felling?" Akame felt really warm. Not knowing what to do with this new feeling at all. This got her really confused, so she decide to forget about it. And worry about the next day. Not knowing she would be getting this feeling a lot. From our Red Dragon Emperor. With that Akame went to bed, with Naruto forehead protector in hand. Wondering what the next day would bring.

 **Chapter 2 Over.**


End file.
